Angel Negro vs Inocente Maldad
by crepusculo31
Summary: Toda su vida sufrió abusos por parte de las personas que debieron cuidar de ella-Heredero de un imperio de corrupción acostumbrado a tomar lo que quiere cuando quiere solo tenía algo en mente MÍA- unir tanto odio decepcio.rate m por temas fuertes. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primera historia en esta pagina tan fantastica de Fanfiction.**

**Los personajes son de SM ya saben.**

**la trama es mia este es el primer capitulo espero sea de su agrado,**

* * *

**RESUMEN**

_Toda su vida sufrió abusos por parte de las personas que debieron cuidar de ella viviendo entre la miseria las drogas y la prostitución un ángel negro de ojos verdes le tiende la mano no sin pedir nada a cambio._

_Heredero de un imperio de corrupción acostumbrado a tomar lo que quiere cuando quiere solo tenía algo en mente MÍA desde el momento en que la vio solo el destino y el tiempo dirán que será de este par al momento de unir tanto odio decepción, y maldad._

**PROLOGO**

Era una fría madrugada de diciembre cuando Isabella camino con rumbo a su casa ya cansada de andar y no conseguir nada para calmar su ansiedad era deplorable el estado en el que se encontraba después de casi cinco años de rodar por las calles entre lo peor de new york.

Su cuerpo después de pasar hambre y los excesos de drogas y maltratos está lejos de lo que una vez fue uno de los cuerpos mas deseados en el circulo en el que se desenvolvía, pero esta era su situación y no tenía otra alternativa, ya que no conocía otra vida desde la muerte de su padre a causa del alcohol y el asesinato de su madre a manos de su amante, era la única salida seguir los pasos de su progenitora.

Pero a pesar de toda la maldad que le rodeaba Isabella tenía muy en el fondo de su alma un corazón noble solo que en estos lúgubres sitios eso era sinónimo de debilidad y una persona débil no sobrevivía mucho tiempo, por lo que tuvo que esconder esta parte ella y vivir con una coraza a prueba de cualquier tipo de sentimiento solo una persona conoció el lado noble de Isabella y también esa es la única persona que conoce el verdadero pasado que arrastro a Isabella a este oscuro camino.

Los tacones en el pavimento eran lo único que rompía el silencio de ellas calles iluminada solo por uno que otro faro que permanecía intacto al vandalismo de la zona más pobre de la ciudad, hasta que se oyó un pequeño ronroneo de un motor que era conducido con demasiada lentitud como acechando en la oscuridad por una presa fácil de atrapar.

Isabella lo noto y apresuro el paso ya había escuchado días antes de la desaparición de chicas de su círculo y que día después se les encontraba en los callejones maltratadas y degolladas.

No definitivamente ella no quería formar parte de las estadísticas ya que si por ella fuera ella misma hubiera terminado con su vida antes de seguir por este camino, pero antes tenia que resolver un asunto pendiente, que no podía dejar a nadie mas ya que no le quedaban familiares que pudieran asumir tal responsabilidad.

_Mierda, lo que me faltaba ser acechada por un lunático_ 

Fueron las ultimas palabras de Isabella antes de echar a correr y tratar de ganar ventaja estaba tan cerca de una de las calles principales donde se congregaba un sitio de taxis y por lo regular siempre había alguien atendiendo o algún taxi esperando algún llamado.

Doblo la esquina y trato de mirar sobre su hombro solo para ver que el auto había desaparecido.

Trato de seguir caminando con tranquilidad pero la pasar por la entrada de un edificio de apartamentos un par de brazos la arrastro hasta la oscuridad para presionar su cuerpo contra la pared y cubriéndole la boca, no alcanzo dar un grito de auxilio.

**Ok este es el primer capitulo el siguiente trata de como bella se convierte en la obsecion de Edward.**

**va a ver momentos en odiaremos a nuestros protagonistas.**

**comenten que les parece.**

**saluditos.**


	2. Angel Negro

**Hola esta la parte en la que se presenta edward en la historia la anterior fue un trozo de un capitulo mas adelante.**

**La historia es mia los personajes de SM.**

**En este cap, hay lemmon,no soy esperta espero les guste**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro Edward asumió que dado que había terminado los arreglos para el depósito mensual que hacia se debía algunas horas de placer.

Se subió a su auto oscuro con vidrios blindados, y dirigió a Sam para que lo transportara a el club que frecuentaba cuando estaba en la ciudad, era muy conocido en los bajos mundos por la herencia de su padre el gran Anthony Masen III el seria la cuarta generación pero adiaba ese nombre por lo que prefirió utilizar el nombre de su abuelo materno el cual fue el único que nunca lo vio como un recurso para un fin ya que sus consejos fueron siempre hacia el bien.

Todo lo contrario de su padre y tíos paternos los cuales solo veían en él al sucesor para sus negocios ilícitos.

Aun así el decidió que tomaría lo que le convendría de ambas partes por lo que sabía no podría nunca salir del negocio familiar ya que eso equivaldría a una muerte segura.

Durante mucho tiempo dejo que su padre decidiera lo que era mejor para la organización de ya cuatro generaciones, la cual necesitaba un líder para mantenerse en orden y evitar que alguien más asumiera el poder que por derecho y sangre le pertenecían.

Llego a las puertas del club el chico de la puerta inmediatamente quito la cadena para que pudiera pasar ya que era conocido.

_Señor Masen su mesa esta lista desea le mande alguna chica para que lo atienda?_

Edward se volvió y solo hizo un ademan con la mano para indicarle que por el momento estaba bien solo necesitaba relajarse y en estos momentos leah no era precisamente muy callada y no necesitaba esto por el momento.

Entro a la zona VIP la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso de el club el cual estaba decorado n largas cortinas en la paredes des de al techo hasta el suelo de colores afines a la decoración de un salón estilo romano como previendo que en ese lugar solo las mentes abiertas podrían dar paso a la zona oscura del local.

Pero por el momento Edward solo quería una copa, para relajar los nervios que como cada mes tendían a alterarse por el temor de que la familia de su padre descubriera ya que en el momento en que se dieran cuenta de sus transacciones su destino estaría sellado y no se podía permitir perder todo lo que había ganado, eso jamás.

Siguió observando el ir y venir de los clientes quienes se dedicaban a seducir a las chicas del lugar "ilusos" se dijo así mismo alegando como era sabido que las chicas no necesitaban ningún cortejo para abrir las piernas ya que de rodos modos se les iba a pagar no le veía el caso a tener que cortejar o perder el tiempo pronunciado palabras que no sentía ni sentiría jamás por nadie .

Se limito a terminarse su copa y se dirigió el baño para después retirarse después de medianoche ya prácticamente eran las 2 de la madrugada, y tendría que tomar un vuelo por la mañana ya que sus negocios en los ángeles estaban sufriendo altibajos y requerían su presencia para estabilizarse.

Justo cuando salía del baño de hombres la levantar la mirada se se encontró con un par de ojos violeta bajo un flequillo rubio que contrastaba con el tono pálido de su piel casi blanco solo el exceso de maquillaje cubría un poco él par de ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero era notorio que no estaba en su mejor momento y al momento de cruzar con él para salir del pasillo que conducía a los baños se le vio tambaleante posiblemente por los estragos del alcohol o quizá algún tipo de droga.

Al momento de rozar sus cuerpos para poder salir al salón principal los dos sintieron la electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo asiendo que sus cuerpos se encendieran y desearan estar en otro sitio ellos dos solos.

Edward sin pensar la tomo del brazo y la arrastro al pequeño salón que anterior mente ocupaba el solo, asumiendo que tendría la intimidad necesaria para descargar el extraño deseo que emanaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Al correr las cortinas se llevo una sorpresa.

_Hola cariño si querías que hiciéramos un trió me hubiera traído a Emily para hacernos compañía_

Edward solo se tenso por un momento y decidió deshacerse de ella enseguida ya que no estaba en sus planes nadie más que la chica que tenia sostenida del brazo, luego noto un pequeño tirón de su mano por parte de la prostituta , se giro para encararla sin soltar su agarre.

_Tu no vas a ningún lado gruño _

Después de pasar la impresión ella se dio cuenta que estaba en una situación difícil al ver los dos guardaespaldas que escoltaban al sujeto que la arrastro hasta la zona VIP .

_Lo siento creo que ha cometido un error yo solo vine acompañando a un cliente pero no trabajo aquí._

Edward ladeo la cabeza como sopesando su historia y después de un momento agrego.

_por esta noche trabajas para mí _y en un movimiento a sus guardaespaldas sacaron a a otra chica dejándolos solos .

En ese momento Edward la arrincono contra la esquina del sofá y ella sintió otra vez esa electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y no pudo resistir el dejarse llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que la comenzaban a invadir, si antes lo hacía por dinero que mas daba hacerlo solo por el placer al cabo pensó nunca volvería verlo.

En cuestión de segundos Edward ya le había levantado la blusa tomando uno de los pezones en su boca ganándose un gemido por parte de ella.

_eres preciosa_

Susurro al momento que una de sus manos bajaba a su entrepierna y ella sintió que las piernas se le doblaban al sentir como hacia a un lado la delgada tela de su tanga y separando sus labios íntimos rozo con el pulgar su botón más sensible los gemidos de ella se hicieron más fuertes pero fueron amortiguados por los sonidos del exterior del zona VIP.

Al momento que el dejo uno de los pezones para dirigirse a al otro ella gimió en protesta hasta que sintió la humedad de su boca sobre de este.

Edward introdujo un dedo en su interior y ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás intentando ahogara un grito sin lograrlo.

_Dios estas tan húmeda –

Fue lo último que salió de los labios de Edward antes de deshacerse de su s pantalones y bajando al mismo tiempo su ropa interior se introdujo de una sola embestida en las profundidades de ella , ninguno de los dos logro acallar sus gemidos ahora mas audibles por la intensidad de sus emociones los dos reconocieron en silencio que era una sensación única, el que sus cuerpos se acoplaran ala perfección.

_Eres-embestida -tan-envestida-estrecha-

Solo logro articular con dificultad al momento que seguía embistiendo dentro de ella, quien en ese momento pensó que moría en un mar de sensaciones.

_Y tu…eres …en.._

_no pares por favor_ rogo ella casi sin aliento.

_olvídalo_embestida_preciosa_embestida.

Al sentir que no era suficiente el tenerla contra la pared se salió de ella y la giro quedando su pecho de él contra espalda ella, y la inclino sobre el sofá admirando su trasero arranco sus bragas y tirándolas en algún lugar de el pequeño salón.

Le saco la blusa por la cabeza y la falda la tenia arremangada por la cintura, noto entonces que llevaba un ligero negro con delicadas cintas rojas, encendiendo mas su libido.

Se saco el mismo la camisa y sus pantalones salieron volando junto con los zapatos la miro por un momento y se inclino sobre ella susurrando.

_Es el mejor trasero que eh visto jamás._

Tocando uno de sus pechos y con la otra mano posiciono su pene en su entrada tomo su cadera para controlar el movimiento y embisto dentro de ella con todo el ardor que tenia, ella lo sintió hasta lo más profundo de su cálido cuerpo y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que él le marcaban, poco a poco el sintió como ella se contraía causándole más placer.

_Dios si sigues haciendo eso no lo podre soportar por mucho tiempo mas, y quiero que esto dure hasta el amanecer_

Ella se apretaba contra los cojines del sillón mientras él la embestía desde atrás como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Ella sintió que era demasiado placer que jamás había sentido,_ no pares follame más duro_, él la complació y sintió como ella se cerraba mas alrededor de el , como si eso fuera posible.

Los dos llegaron juntos al mejor orgasmo que jamás habían sentido nunca.

Ella se dejo caer en el sofá y el sobre de ella acariciando la espalda y susurrado palabras que para ella eran inatendibles, solo lo dejo pasar no importaba de todos modos no lo volvería a ver.

El se removió de encima de ella y comenzó a vestirse pensaba hablar con ella para volver a verla cada vez que estuviera en la ciudad, cuándo su móvil sonó con el tono que tenía asignado para asuntos importantes.

Ella se levanto y se acomodo la falda y se comenzó a abotonar la blusa sin voltear a verlo y sin que él se diera cuenta se deslizo fuera del pequeño salón buscando frenética la salida cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta de servicio, sintió que le sujetaban de el brazo, se giro solo para encontrarse con la mirada risueña de uno de los guardaespaldas que estaban custodiando la entrada de la zona VIP el hombre moreno solo un poco más alto que el sujeto que se la había follado unos minutos antes, extendió un fajo de billetes junto con una tarjeta y agrego.

_El jefe dice que está muy satisfecho con tus servicios y desea volverte a ver aquí esta su tarjeta para que le llames_

Ella miro la tarjeta como si fuera alguna víbora venenosa y por último la acepto dando un pequeño gracias al risueño guarura.

Salió de aquel sitio sabiendo que había sido un error dejarse convencer por Jessica para sustituirla en aquel sitio después de todo el cliente de ella no se había presentado.

Suspiro y miro por un momento la tarjeta y el nombre grabado en ella Edward Cullen vio el nombre de una empresa y el numero que ahí aparecía, por último La arrugo en su mano y la tiro en un basurero cercano.

Todavía sentido el palpitar de su sexo y su necesidad de repetirlo creció dentro de ella.

_Pero no necesito de esto por ahora_ se dijo en voz alta como el decirlo de esta manera lo haría mas creíble.

Miro el fajo de billetes en su bolso y sonrió al menos la noche no sería un total pérdida de tiempo.

Buen sexo , buena paga.

* * *

**Ok que les parecio se aceptan criticas, sugerencias,comentarios dudas,y demas.**

**comenten.**


	3. Inocente Maldad

**Hola la historia es mia los personajes de SM.**

**Para las que se quedaron con dudas en el capitulo anterior aqui les aclaro la mayoria de sus dudas.**

**espero sus comentario.**

* * *

**Inocente Maldad**

Bella llego al pequeño apartamento todavía sintiendo las vibraciones de su cuerpo, después de casi una hora todavía sentía sus caricias sus besos se recostó en el mullido sillón de la única habitación aparte de de la recamara que había en su apartamento los pisos de madera desgastados el techo con innumerables manchas de humedad, le regresaron ala realidad no podía detenerse a apreciar las sensaciones de su cuerpo, saco el fajo de billetes de su bolso y lo coloco en la pequeña mesita que había en la esquina de la habitación.

Encendió la lámpara y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos se masajeo los pies cansados de tanto caminar no había podido conseguir un taxi y tubo que caminar diez cuadras para llegar al subterráneo.

Se levanto con los zapatos en la mano y se dirigió al baño necesitaba descansar pero primero un buen baño relajante.

Tomo las horquillas que sujetaban su rubia peluca y se la quito dejando caer su cabello trenzado para facilitar la colocación de la peluca lo comenzó a desenmarañar al terminar abrió el botiquín y saco el estuche de lentes de contacto, se quito ambos lentes y los coloco dentro su estuche se miro al espejo y casi sonrió al ver el color chocolate de sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

Cuando decidió entrar en este mundo, había decidido que guardaría una parte de si misma para ella nada más y que ninguno de los hombres que la contratarían jamás vería.

Era lo único que le quedaba no quería que alguno de ellos la reconociera en la calle no por vergüenza si no por el simple hecho de que quería dividir su "trabajo" de su vida privada.

Abrió las llaves de la bañera y le coloco el tapón se quedo mirando cómo se llenaba y tomaba la temperatura que ella necesitaba para relajarse.

Salió a coger una toalla y comenzó a desvestirse , cuando el agua estuvo a punto se sumergió dentro de la tina hasta que le cubrió el rostro aguantando la respiración, salió cuando le comenzó a faltar el aire, y se quedo mirando las cortinas del baño ya estaban manchadas por la humedad y necesitaban ser reemplazaban con la cantidad de dinero que había recibido del tipo que la follo esta noche podría hacer las mejoras al departamento pero sabía que no podía darse ese lujo necesitaba ese dinero.

Lanzo una maldición al sentir que el agua comenzó a enfriarse sabia que tendría que salir pronto si no quería comenzar a congelarse.

Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, y con una más pequeña comenzó a secarse el pelo frente el espejo cuando termino se percato de que tenía una pequeña marca cerca del pezón derecho, no recordó en qué momento se lo hizo, de pronto comenzó a recordad esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, los labios rosando su cuello como sujetaba sus caderas sin querer comenzó recorrer su cuerpo con sus propias manos como rememorando los sitios que el recorrió con las suyas hasta que llego a su intimidad y dio un brinco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

El no podía significar más que los demás él era solo un medio para un fin.

_Tonta bella no debes dejar que esto te afecte no ahora_

Termino de secar su cuerpo y se coloco una pijama de top y short de franela se tomo un par de pastillas para dormir hacia ya mucho tiempo que no podía dormir si ellas.

_Hola pequeña muñeca dad ya está aquí ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer solo no hagas ruido ya sabes cómo me pongo si me enfado y tú no quieres verme enfadado verdad._

_Ella comenzó a estremecerse al saber lo que se venía sintió como el comenzaba a subir la falda de su camisón poniendo sus pequeñas pantaletas al descubierto, ella jadeo al sentir como el comenzó a bajárselas y trato de presionar sus piernas entre sí, pero él con sus rodillas se lo evito comenzó a besarle el cuello y a masajear sus pequeños pechos apenas visibles, ella comenzó a llorar cuando él se coloco en medio de sus piernas él le cubrió la boca con una mano, y a lo lejos ella escucho un pequeño zumbido qué cada vez se hacía más fuerte._

Se despertó sobresaltada enrollándose en las sabanas, se giro para ver su teléfono vibrando en el buro miro el reloj eran pasado el mediodía tenía poco más de dos horas para llegar al banco y realizar el depósito antes de que lo cerraran.

Cogió el teléfono y vio de quien se trataba.

_Alice que pasa no tienes a alguien más a quien aterrorizar_

_no bella tu no entiendes eres la única que puede sacarme de este embrollo _

Alice era la única amiga que tenia y conservaba a pesar de los años ella era la única que conocía si no todo algo más que lo que les mostraba a los demás.

_Ok vale dime rápido que necesitas y es mejor que sea algo urgente ya voy de salida y tengo los minutos contados_  
_Oh gracias mucho gusto de saludarte ati también, vale necesito que me acompañes esta noche a un antro jassper me invito y viene con un amigo, pero yo necesito a jassper para mí por favor di que me lo quitaras de encima_

_olvídalo se dé qué va esto y ya me canse de que trates de conseguirme pareja de una vez por todas entiéndelo no necesito a ningún hombre en mi vida_  
Termino bella casi a los gritos le exasperaba que su única amiga quisiera verla en una relación estable.

No podía entender cómo podía vivir sin un hombre en su vida, lo que no sabía era que ella solo tomaba lo que necesitaba de ellos para no verlos jamás, no necesitaba que viniera un tipo a querer gobernar su vida, por el tiempo que desee para luego dejarla tirada con un corazón roto y todas sus ilusiones hechas trizas.

Cuando noto que Alice no contesto pensó que se había pasado, y pensó por un momento en disculparse pero lo descarto al instante era mejor dejarle claro que no ganaría nada insistiendo.

Solo agrego _te veo luego se me hace tarde_

Alcanzo escuchar un pequeño sollozo al otro lado de la línea _ yo solo quería que compartiéramos mas_  
No la dejo terminar y le contesto_ Te lo agradezco pero no lo vuelvas a hacer cuando quieras que salgamos tu y yo me llamas_ y colgó.

Se dirigió a la otra estancia y saco un paquete de comida congelada la metió al microondas cuando miraba como daba vueltas dentro miro el periódico que estaba en la encimera la foto de una chica brutalmente golpeada y muerta aparecía en primera plana no se tenían sospechosos pero se sospechaba de su pareja el cual también era su manejador.

Pensó que este era uno de los tantos motivos por los que nunca permitía a ningún hombre entrar en su vida no valía la pena un poco de sexo lo conseguías en cualquier parte.

Después de comer y darse una ducha se dirigió al banco llego a tiempo para ser la última en ser atendida, ya que le quedaba algo retirado de la zona en que vivía.

De regreso paso a hacer unas compras y hablo con Jessica para informarle que su cliente nunca llego que nunca más le volviera a pedir algo similar, le debía un favor y con esto quedaban a mano no era su culpa que el tipo no se haya presentado.

Pensó que de no haber sido por este favor no hubiera conseguido el dinero para el depósito que necesitaba hacer, entro a su departamento justo para contestar el teléfono tenia pagos atrasados en la renta del apartamento y solo tenía diez días para ponerse al corriente.

Maldijo en voz baja ya que no tenía intención de salir esta noche pero no le quedaba de otra, por un pequeño momento pensó que si no hubiera tirado la tarjeta tal vez el tío de la noche pasada le daría un tanto igual por otra follada después de todo no había estado tan mal _que estupideces dices bella_ se reprendió a sí misma.

Ella tenía sus reglas no era exclusiva de nadie y jamás se iba dos veces con el mismo tipo no importaba cuánto dinero hubiera de por medio, para ella era mucho riesgo ya que se sentían con poder sobre de ella y ella jamás le daría ese poder a nadie.

Después de unas horas se comenzó a alistarse para salir a "trabajar" con un par de botas hasta el muslo un top dorado y unos pantaloncillos cortos color crema se coloco una peluca pelirroja fuego y lentillas azules, jamás salía con su aspecto real.

Nadie en ese ámbito sabía nada de ella solo que se presentaba la mayoría de las noches tomaba algún cliente, diario tenia "suerte" y pocas veces se iba con las manos vacías y esa noche no sería la excepción nunca se presentaba en el mismo lugar dos veces en una semana por lo que las chicas no les preocupaban en cuidar su territorio, solo era molestaba por uno que otro padrote que quería hacerse cargo de su "protección" a los que siempre les hacia entender de "buenas maneras" que no estaba interesada. Había tomado clases de defensa personal después de una agresión que sufrió a manos de un cliente sadomasoquista.

Tenía solo unos 45 minutos de haber llegado cuando un auto se acerco era un Grand marquis café de dos puertas se aparco aun lado de la acera haciéndole señas a ella para que se acercara, después de un intercambio de palabras ella se subió al auto para otro día mas de trabajo.

Ya había pasado más de un mes en que el la había tenido bajo su cuerpo y no había logrado sacársela de la cabeza no podía comprender que tan difícil era encontrar una maldita prostituta en nueva york solo necesitaba sentirla otra vez una vez más.

_Maldita sea como que no la han encontrado son una bola de ineptos para que les pago la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero si no sirven para encontrar a una maldita prostituta en esta maldita ciudad_

Uno de sus guardaespaldas se acerco un paso con temor y con el ceño fruncido le hizo una observación.

_Hemos estado pensando que tal vez sea una de las víctimas del asesino en serie que ha estado matando prostitutas en los barrios bajos_

Cuando termino de pronunciar su observación se arrepintió al momento al ver la cara de ira de su jefe.

_Por tu bien reza por que no sea así, que todo esto no estaría ocurriendo si tu hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo, te dije claramente que le dejaras claro que quería volver a verla, tenias que conseguir su dirección y centro de trabajo para poder localizarla cuando regrese_

El guardaespaldas se quedo callado sabia que le iría peor si lo contradecía.

_De seguro que ni siquiera le has preguntado su nombre_

Edward miro a Sam a los ojos en espera de la respuesta y al no conseguir nada bufo.

_Largo todos de aquí y dile a Lauren que pase a mi oficina ahora_

La noche que se la había follado había decidido que la tendría un tiempo a su servicio ya que las sensaciones que había tenido durante el encuentro fueron un subidon de adrenalina, casi comparado con una buena dosis de la mejor droga jamás inventada, siempre había tenido el sexo como una liberación de estrés un momento para disfrutar un rato y nada mas pero la experiencia con esa rubia había sido algo mas, pensó que era como una droga y pensando en eso pensó que si la tenía un par de veces más lograría quitársela de la mente como lo hizo con las drogas cuando era joven después de un tiempo le aburrieron y las dejo nunca nada lograba entusiasmarlo tanto ni las mujeres ni las drogas ni el alcohol era por eso que tenía que tenerla una vez mas solo para lograr quitársela de la cabeza, dejo sus pensamientos atrás cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta.

_Adelante Lauren_

_Diga señor cullen, en que puedo servirle_

Lauren era la secretaria que más tiempo había durado en la oficina, ya que comprendió desde el principio que el que el jefe se acostara con la secretaria no significaba que se casaría con ella, la mayoría después de un par de semanas todas salían llorando después de que él les dejara claro que no serian nunca nada más que una follada una mejor que otra pero ninguna especial.

Ella entro a la oficina con andar provocativo había escuchado los gritos y sabia que siempre que él se estresaba solo quería un cosa, sexo y ella estaba encantada en dárselo.

Se acerco al escritorio y poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclino hacia adelante mostrando el escote de la blusa rosa de tirantes la chaqueta a juego se la había quitado en el momento en que Sam le indico que el jefe la solicitaba.

El estaba mirando por el ventanal en el decimo tercer piso del edificio se tenía una agradable vista hacia el central park cuando sintio que los pasos de Lauren se detuvieron se dio la vuelta para encontrarla en una posición demasiado provocativa, en cualquier otro momento le habría seguido el juego y la tendría sobre el escritorio embistiendo dentro de ella para desahogar la furia que lo consumía, pero ahora era distinto solo tenía humor para follarse un trasero cremoso con unas interminables piernas delgadas tal vez no muy torneadas pero no por eso dejaba de excitarle, sintió como su pene salto a la vida al imaginársela inclinada sobre ese mismo escritorio.

Sacudió la cabeza y miro a Lauren a los ojos para indicarle con voz osca que la hizo estremecer y no precisamente de excitación.

_Necesito que me consigas el teléfono del mejor investigador privado de la ciudad y comunícame inmediatamente_

Ella se quedo helada iba preparada para una sesión de sexo y el cambio brusco de planes la dejo sin tiempo de reaccionar.

_Piensa hacer lo que le pedí el día de hoy o tengo que hacerlo por mi mismo_

Ella salió de la oficina casi corriendo todavía con el asombro pintado en el rostro, el casi rio al ver su reacción, pensó que tal vez ya era hora de cambiar de secretaria.

Menos 30 minutos después el conmutador sonó.

_ Si Lauren ya tienes mi llamada?_

_Si señor lo comunico con el señor Jassper withlock es uno de los mejores detectives de la ciudad no acepta trabajos sin cita pero he logrado que lo atienda por teléfono antes de concretar un cita con él, quiere que le pase la llamada?_

Edward bufo y contesto

_Para que otra cosa cree que le pedí que me comunicara con el señorita Lauren?_

_Cla...claro señor enseguida se la paso_

Después de un par de segundos volvió a sonar el intercomunicador avisando que tenía una llamada.

_Jassper withlock detective privado tengo el gusto con Edward Cullen?_

_si el habla buenas tardes señor withlock quisiera saber que día podría usted venir a mi oficina para un trabajo que necesito que realize para mi_

Cuando jassper escucho que tenía un trabajo para el se sorprendió toda la ciudad conocía a Edward Cullen tenía casi toda la ciudad en el bolsillo si no es que toda la ciudad por eso le resultaba extraño que recurriera a un investigador privado para algún trabajo en particular.

Le gano la curiosidad y decidió que quería saber cuanto antes de que se trataba, tendría que cancelar la cita que tenia con Alice pero se lo recompensaría en otro día.

_Está bien señor Cullen lo veré esta tarde quiere que pase por su oficina o usted viene ala mía?_

Edward no quería que en la oficina se enteraran de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no confiaba en los empleados de la oficina de el investigador fueran discretos.

_NO!, preferiría que nos viéramos para comer dentro de un par de horas en el restauran italiano La Belle Italia si le parece bien a las tres de la tarde, es primordial que deje este asunto en sus manos antes de que salga para un asunto de negocios._

Jassper pudo notar su impaciencia atravez del teléfono, Jassper antes de convertirse en investigador estuvo en el ejercito en el área de tácticas y razonamientos terroristas el cual incluía la sicología y empatía para ganarse la confianza de los prisioneros y poder sacarles información tenia buen olfato para detectar el cambio brusco de emociones a pesar de que los sujetos sabían esconder sus emociones.

_Está bien señor Cullen nos vemos a las tres_ y escucho el tono del teléfono que indicaba que la llamada se había cortado.

_vaya cabrón, y esa es la manera que trata a quien va ayudarle con su problema_

_Si con esa boca piensas comer conmigo el día de hoy te recomiendo vayas a lavártela antes de besarme_

Jassper se levanto en el momento que oyó la voz de Alice, ya tenían más de un par de años de salir pero nunca olvidaría la forma tan peculiar de conocerla, el estaba en el centro tomando un café con un amigo, cuando la vio entrar el sitio acompañada de una amiga no recordaba quien era la otra chica, solo recordaba la sonrisa de ella era tan natural no tenia que forzarla el vestido se ondulaba con su andar tenía un andar grácil parecía que danzaba le hipnotizo a tal grado que solo se percato que el tiempo corría cuando James le codeo para indicarle que su hora de comida había pasado y tenía que irse, a partir de ese día regreso a ese lugar un y otra vez a la misma hora y la encontraba ahí tomando un café alguna vez sola otra acompañada.

Hasta que un día elle se acerco a él y le dijo, "cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar hasta que usted decida invitarme un café" a partir de ese día se convierto en su sombra y no se han vuelto a separar.

Después de los horrores que vio en Irak solo la presencia de Alice lograba mantenerlo centrado y con paz interior.

_Cariño yo tengo algo que hacer esta tarde, tengo una cita con un cliente y no puedo cancelar, pero prometo que te compensare._

Alice lo miro incrédula y añadió _

Si tenias cita para que me citaste a mí, hubiera hecho planes con bella para salir a comer o algo es mi día libre y pensaba pasarlo contigo_

Salió de la oficina dando un portazo, se dirigió a la salido y antes de salir de la recepción pregunto a su secretaria

_ Mary, sabes que jassper te está esperando para que le redactes una carta_

La chica se levanto y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe en cuanto esta se metió a la oficina Alice tomo la agenda y encontró solo la dirección de un restaurant italiano a las tres de la tarde.

Esta vez tendría que hacer algo al respecto esto no podría seguir así y sabia quien le ayudaría en esto, saco su celular y marco mientras salía del edificio

_Bueno bella, te necesito y esta vez sí es algo serio , creo que jassper tiene otra y hoy lo voy a descubrir, paso por ti en media hora para que me acompañes a la belle Italia _

Bella solo alcanzo a decir nada antes de que Alice colgara, esperaba que no fuera una de sus tantas tretas para conseguirle pareja, lo descarto al instante ya que le escucho la preocupación en la voz, decidió comenzar a vestirse tomo un traje azul claro de falda y chaqueta con una blusa blanca de tirantes finos era uno de los pocos atuendos decentes que tenia, los cuales se los había conseguido Alice a un muy buen precio en la boutique para la que trabajaba.

25 minutos después Alice se encontraba casi derribando la puerta de su departamento era tan impaciente, en cuanto la vio se mordió la lengua para no reclamarle los golpes a su puerta, Alice tenía el rostro desencajado por la angustia reflejada en él, y una vez más se dijo que tenía otra razón más para evitar una relación sentimental con alguien.

La tomo del brazo y la guio hacia el sillón para que se sentara en cuanto la vio más tranquila se levanto para dirigirse a la estufa y preparar un par de tés para calmar los ánimos.

Una vez que se terminaron sus tazas de té Bella procedió a preguntar qué había pasado.

Alice le platico lo que había sucedido en la oficina y el nombre del restaurant y la hora.

_Quien se cita para una cita de negocios en la belle Italia, es un restaurant romántico para enamorados jassper siempre ve a sus clientes en su oficina o en la residencia de ellos nunca lo ha hecho en un restaurante, estoy segura que se verá con otra, y yo no sé qué hacer no quiero perderlo, pero tampoco puedo seguir con el si descubro queme ah estado engañando, de seguro es una tipa sin gracia ni sentido de la moda por eso necesito tu ayuda no puedo hacer esto sola._

_Alice perdona que le eche más leña al fuego pero ese restaurant es uno de los mas exclusivos, para poder comer ahí tienes que tener reservación de semanas antes y un muy buen ingreso anual ya que aunque juntemos lo de las dos dudo mucho que alcancemos a pagar siquiera la ensalada._

_Creías que haría algo así si no tuviera como entrar, la anfitriona es cliente asidua de la boutique D'Longe y siempre le hago buenos descuentos , así que no creo que tenga ningún pero por ayudarnos le he hablado y me indico que nos reservara una mesa a nombre de Isabella Swan_

Bella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de poder articular palabra.

_Y como piensas pagar la cuenta y porque a mi nombre y no al tuyo._

_Vale Rose tiene cuenta en el restaurante y tiene privilegios con su familia por lo que nos saldrá barato y no tendremos que desembolsar nada por el momento, y por la reservación a tu nombre si jassper se da cuenta que lo seguí y no tiene intención de dejarme lo hara si descubre que la reservación esta a tu nombre diremos que fue idea tuya para reconfortarme después del plantón que el medio de lo contrario entonces si tendrá motivos para dejarme.

Bella inspiro profundamente y se dejo caer en el sofá, no había modo de que se zafara de esta.

Faltaba cinco minutos para las tres de la tarde cuando Alice y Bella llegaron al el restaurant, Rose ya las estaba esperando.

_Vamos la mesa que les eh reservado es la única libre el día de hoy tenemos casa llena, y no puedo seguir negando la mesa mas más tiempo_

Las dirigió a una mesa situada en un extremo de el restaurant que daba a la calle con un enorme ventanal que dejaba a la vista la entrada del local y podrían ver el momento en que jassper hiciera su aparición sin ser vistas.

_Alice estás segura de lo que estas haciendo todavía tienes tiempo para que nos marchemos antes de que el nos vea, esto no me gusta nada si ya no confías en el simplemente déjalo no vale la pena que te rebajes a estarlo siguiendo._

_Bella por favor necesito hacer esto solo quiero tener toda la información antes de tomar una decisión hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos para tirar por la borda todo lo vivido solo quiero estar 100% segura_

_Vale de todos modos no digas que no te lo advertí todos los hombres son iguales_

Alice noto el pequeño destello de rabia que bella hizo y decidió preguntar como tantas veces lo había hecho.

_Bella sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras verdad? ¿porque ese odio a hacia los hombres? dime que te hicieron para que les guardes tanto rencor hasta el grado que te aísles de cualquier contacto _

_No se a que te refieres, yo simplemente pienso que no es sano dejar que tengan tanto poder sobre una, ve a donde hemos llegado por el amor que le tienes a jassper_

_lo de jassper es diferente _

_Entonces podrías explicarme qué demonios hacemos aquí._

Alice no alcanzo a contestar cuando vio que jassper entraba al local Hablo con Rose y ella lo dirigió a una mesa en el otro extremo la mesa estaba situada entre unas jardineras y una pecera que le daban algo de intimidad al lugar, Alice estuvo atenta todo el tiempo en espera de la persona que Jassper estaba esperando, Bella por el contrario solo revolvía la ensalada que tenía enfrente sin probar bocado viendo hacia la calle viendo a la gente ir y venir con sus perfectas vidas.

De repente algo la hizo voltear como si la jalaran hacia la entrada del local un hombre le estaba dando la espalda y hablando con Rose, era alto casi de la misma talla que Jassper tenía el pelo de un extraño color cobrizo algo desordenado, por un momento ansió que se diera la vuelta deseaba verle el rostro, el paso por enfrente de su mesa pero jamás volteo hacia donde ella estaba se veía que era de dinero el traje y los zapatos se veían finos, no supo porque motivo le era difícil apartar la vista de él solo deje de verle cuando sintió una pequeña mano sujetándole el brazo para atraer su atención.

_Bella estas bien?_ dijo Alice antes de agregar _ soy una mala persona bella creo que me eh equivocado_

_¿Porque lo dices? _ pregunto bella y se giro hacia la mesa de Jassper para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que la miraron casi sin parpadear.

Sabía que lo había visto antes pero no recordaba donde estaba tratando de recordarlo cuando oyó un chillido de Alice_ Oh dios mío ya nos ah visto Bella volteo a ver a Alice y Siguió su mirada, Jassper tenía una expresión indescriptible, no podría asegurar si se encontraba molesto o simplemente sorprendido, lo dejo pasar y puso toda su atención en la persona que estaba al otro lado de su mesa.

Tenia un par de ojos Verdes que le dejaron sin aire, eran muy hermosos, pero lo que mas llamo su atencion fue el sentimiento de que lo conocia trato de resordar de donde hasta que comenzo a recorrerlo con la mirada y reparo en sus manos eran grandes con dedos muy finos y se quedo helada al saber la respuesta.

Era el era Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Ok Niñas espero les quedaran claras sus dudas.**

**Que creen que haga Eward y como se las arreglara bella para salir de esta?.**

**comenten.**

**XOXO **


	4. Cazeria

**Los personajes de la saga crepusculo la historia es mia.**

**Aqui esta este capitulo espero lo disfruten prometo actualaizar mas seguido.**

* * *

Cuando jassper le llamo rompió su concentración en la castaña al otro extremo del restaurant.

_Y dígame señor Cullen en que le puedo ayudar_

Estando ahí le pareció ridículo lo que iba a decir pero ya había gastado suficiente tiempo no podía echarse para atrás.

A grandes rasgos le explicó la situación al detective y espero a que este sopesara la información.

_A ver si entendí quiere que le ayude a localizar a una prostituta de la cual no sabe su nombre y no tiene una seña particular solo el lugar donde la conoció y que era rubia de piel pálida y de ojos color violeta?_

Jassper trato de no reír pero se le hacia cómico el hecho que un hombre de su importancia estuviera interesado en una prostituta.

_Si, solo dígame cuanto me va costar contratar sus servicio_

Jassper vio que el tenia demasiada prisa.

_Necesito toda la información que tenga nombre del club día en que la vio y si vio si salió con alguien _

_El lugar es privado solo para caballeros está en la avenida lindong **" seven lives" **es el nombre del lugar es demasiado exclusivo dudo mucho que quieran ayudar, solo recuerdo que era rubia y sus ojos de un extraño color violeta_

Jassper se quedo pensativo por un momento y añadió

_ Es probable que haya utilizado una peluca y usara lentillas de color, las chicas que se mueven en este ámbito por lo regular utilizan estos artilugios para evitar ser reconocidas cuando tienen alguna vida paralela a esta, en ocasiones su famila no sabe que se dedican a este tipo de "trabajo"._

Edward, se quedo pensando en la observación de jasper era cierto que no lo había pensado antes el que este no fuera su aspecto original el había estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida y en ocasiones se había topado con el hecho de que nada de lo que se veía en la superficie era real, pelucas rellenos. Etc.

El por lo general buscaba la compañía de prostitutas por el hecho de que sabía que no habría ningún lazo afectivo, nada que lo obligara jamás a sentirse atado a nadie, ahora que se encontraba buscando a una desconocida se cuestionaba el hecho de que estuviera rompiendo sus propias reglas.

_Entonces señor cullen, tendrá alguna información adicional que me pueda ayudar en mi investigación, se que este es mi trabajo pero si tuviera algo, tal vez sería más rápido el hallar a la persona que esta buscando._

Jasper espero en silencio que Edward le contestara, cuando noto que su mirada se había perdido al otro estreno del salón, siguió su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Alice el cual se veía conmocionado y con sentimiento de culpa, hubo en momento que sintió que los celos lo abrumaban al ver que Edward no retiraba la mirada de esa dirección hasta que noto que no era a Alice a quien veía si no a la acompañante de ella.

Ya la había visto en otras ocasiones con Alice no conocía mucho de ella solo lo que en ocasiones Alice le contaba que estaba sola que trabajaba de mesera en un centro nocturno y que no tenia familia se conocieron en el internado de niñas de la calle donde ambas fueron recluidas después de ser abandonadas por sus familiares.

Alice agacho la mirada no queriéndole sostener la mirada, el tenía la intención de levantarse para ir y pedir una explicación del porque lo estaba espiando porque estaba segura de que no estaba ahí por casualidad y su actitud la delataba si de algo estaba seguro era de que Alice no sabía mentirle era demasiado inocente para poder tramar algo, pero recordó que estaba en una reunión de trabajo y tenía que dejar su vida personal de lado, se removió en su asiento y trato de llamar la atención de Edward con un carraspeo.

Edward regreso su atención a Jasper al momento de escuchar su carraspeo con la clara intención de llamar su atención.

_Si?_

Jasper sonrió para sus adentros ya que noto que la amiga de Alice había inquietado al arrogante Edward Cullen.

_Solo se lo que le he comentado anteriormente y me gustaría que esto se manejara con absoluta discreción si tiene alguna información le agradecería enormemente me la hiciera llegar personalmente y sin intermediarios ya que no me gustaría que se vieran involucradas terceras personas, nadie de mi organización está enterado de este asunto y quiero que así siga, espero contar con su discreción y por este servicio estoy dispuesto a pagar una cuantiosa suma aparte de los honorarios por sus servicios._

Jasper se inclino sobre la mesa y tomo el sobre que Edward le coloco sobre la mesa lo abrió y miro dentro un fajo de billetes de alta denominación, inspiro sonoramente y agrego.

_Señor Cullen no Acostumbro a tomar incentivos extras por mis honorarios, los cuales ya sabe cuáles son solo me dedico a hacer mi trabajo, el que me dé más de lo que pido normalmente no garantiza que el trabajo se haga más rápido, lo que sí le puedo asegurar es que le daré la misma seriedad a su asunto como se lo doy a todo lo que hago y con lo que respecta a la privacidad tengas por seguro que en su caso hare una excepción y solo yo tendré acceso a los archivos de su caso, así como todo lo relacionado con usted, no me malinterprete pero su reputación no me daría buena publicidad._

Edward no se podía creer que le estuvieran diciendo esto todo el mundo siempre trataba de agradarlo con tal de ganarse su simpatía y poder hacer negocios con el ya saben que siempre era mejor estar con él y no en su contra, pero en lugar de molestarse le agrado la honestidad de jasper el hecho de que no aceptara más de lo acordado le demostraba que era una persona de fiar, y que no necesitaba cuidarse de un chantaje en el futuro, por su parte, pero él no podía demostrar su simpatía hacia, ante los ojos de todo el mundo el jamás daría nada por sentado todo y todos tenían un precio y jasper debería de tener uno solo era necesario hurgar bien en su vida solo por si acaso tuviera que usarlo en su contra en alguna ocasión.

_Ok señor Whitlock solo necesito que me diga que cual es el precio para que quede claro y no caer en mal entendidos?_

_Creo que eh sido suficientemente claro señor Cullen mis honorarios están en este folder junto con los gastos por el tiempo que dure la investigación, si es necesario algo mas se lo hare saber, mientras tanto creo que en cuanto información relevante con respecto a la investigación me pondré en contacto con usted, solo dígame a que numero tengo que dirigirme para que esto quede lo más discreto posible, tal vez uh numero privado en esta tarjeta le pongo mi numero privado por si tiene alguna información relevante que agilice la localización de la persona que busca._

_Si no tiene más por el momento creo que tengo algo importante de que ocuparme._ Se incorporo y le tendio la mano a modo de despedida.

Edward se quedo escuchando en silencio el discurso y se aferro mas a la idea de que necesitaba tener algo de jasper ya que el tendría algo de el y necesitaba nivelar la balanza y por qué no tal vez se inclinara a su favor.

Se levanto y se despidió, se dirigió al baño mientras sacaba su móvil para hablar con james él era un rastreador y conseguiría lo que el necesitara a cualquier costo.

Cuando bella vio que Edward se levantaba y se estaba despidiendo decidió que lo más lógico sería salir de ahí aunque estaba segura que era prácticamente imposible que la reconociera, no quería tentar a su suerte, Alice no sabía a lo que se dedicaba y no quería que lo supiera nunca.

_Alice creo que tu y Jasper deberían hablar así que los dejo solos para que se arreglen ok?_

Alice solo asintió y le agradeció el que la acompañara.

_Gracias por acompañarme ha sido muy importante para mí, te veo luego._

Bella la miro y asintió tomando su bolso y retirándose de él restauran no sin antes despedirse de Rosali quien estaba en la puerta recibiendo a un grupo de turistas.

Se dirigió hacia una esquina donde consiguió la parada del bus se subió y todo el camino se pregunto si había sido reconocida.

Al día siguiente se levanto después del medio día ya que como muchas otras veces no había podido conciliar el sueño pero en esta ocasión no tenía que ver con sus pesadillas sino mas bien con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban tan fijamente que sentía su cuerpo paralizado, y en espera por su tacto el cual nunca llego y se sintió frustrada por este pensamiento tan irracional ya que sentía el deseo de que esos ojos la recorrieran desnuda a la par de un par de manos de largos dedos, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos , lo menos que quería era desear la compañía de un hombre y mucho menos de uno de sus tantos clientes desidia que tenía que salir para despejar su mente.

Salió a la calle y sintió que el aire la golpeo como una oleada de mar en el rostro, limpiando sus pensamientos trato de pensar en cosas más importantes estaba pensando en tomarse un par de días libres para descansar y tal vez buscar otro sitio donde ir a vivir no le gustaba quedarse nunca en el mismo lugar, se acordó que ya llevaba más de una semana sin mover los muebles y no se había dado cuenta de ello, era un habito el mover los muebles constantemente , eso le hacía sentir que no había pasado el tiempo no se aburría necesitaba estar en constante cambio.

Edward salió del restaurant y alcanzo a ver como la castaña tomaba el bus decidió que quería saber donde vivía así que mando que la siguiera uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Al día siguiente salió hacia los ángeles ya que tenía una reunión para una fusión con una empresa constructora que le daría el 70% de ganancia del total de la inversión.

Jasper comenzó a hacer sus averiguaciones fue al club de caballeros y consiguió una cita con el dueño el cual le entrego una lista de chicas que trabajaban con regularidad en este lugar, ya que ninguna era exclusiva ellos las contrataban cada vez tenían alguna de sus fiestas para caballeros.

Ojeo la lista que incluía características así como fotos de cada una de ellas pero eran tantas las que concordaban con la descripción que se le hacía más difícil creer que podría encontrar a la chica de Cullen.

Tomo unas cuantas que podrían dentro del perfil de la chica y llamo a Cullen, este contesto al instante ya había pasado más de una semana y cada vez se sentía en un callejón sin salida, tomo su coche un crow victoria le gustaba los autos grandes.

Cuando llego al lugar del encuentro jasper le pareció que Cullen le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto asumiendo que le hubiera dicho la verdad después de todo el era el gran E.C. reconocido no debería importarle con quien le vieran tomó una bocanada de aire y tomo el folder con los documentos y las fotos de las chicas eran en verdad muy impresionantes, pero ninguna se le hizo especial.

Noto que algo sobre salía del asiento del copiloto se agacho y lo tomo, eran unas bragas, de Alice al momento recordó su charla en el restauran después de que la descubriera espiándolo.

**Flash back**

Jasper se levanto en cuanto Edward se retiro de la mesa y él se dirigió a donde estaba Alice noto que su acompañante se había ido, se quedo parado frente a la mesa de Alice y espero a que ella dijera algo, ella tenía sus manos sobre su regazo entre sus dedos tenia aprisionado un extremo del mantel dorado que adornaba todas las mesas del loca, al ver que ella no decía nada el decidió tomar la iniciativa.

_Puedo sentarme?, o estas esperando a alguien?_

Ella levanto la mirada tenía los ojos vidriosos como si en cualquier momento fuera a soltar el llanto comenzó a morderse el labio tan fuerte de jasper creyó que se lastimaría, el levanto la mano y la tomo de la barbilla soltando su labio de entre sus dientes.

_Entonces me siento o me voy?_

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y el arrastro la silla que se encontraba de frente a él.

_Y dime qué haces aquí?_

Jasper espero su respuesta, sabiendo de antemano lo que ella le dirá.

_Yo em…. Este solo acompañe a Bella porque quería hablar conmigo, y nada más._

Jasper rio para sus adentros.

_Y si ella quería hablar contigo donde se encuentra ahora?_

_Mmm. Tuvo una emergencia y se tuvo que ir al parecer su departamento se inundo, tenía que ir a ver como quedaron sus cosas, y yo_

Alice intento seguir con su explicación pero él la corto.

_Entonces lo más lógico es que vayamos a ver en que le podemos ayudar, no es así._

Jasper agrego al tiempo que le tendía la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

Alice abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta a no tenía remedio seguir ocultando lo masque pudo su nerviosismo se dio cuenta que no ganaría nada ocultándole más las cosas, decidió contarle la verdad.

_Ok tu gana no vine aquí acompañando a bella más bien ella vino acompañándome a mí._

Jasper se le quedo mirando para ver si continuaba y al ver que ella se quedaba callada, la insto a seguir.

Y?

_Últimamente has estado muy alejado de mi ya casi no salimos y yo quería cerciorarme de que no me estabas engañando el ir ahora a tu oficina supe que tenias una comida en el restaurant y decidí venir ya que tu nunca te citas en un restaurant para algo de trabajo y ahora me siento como una estúpida por de seguro pensaras en dejarme por andarte acosando._

Jasper la interrumpió.

_Por qué piensas que te voy a dejar._

_Pues por andarte espiando has de creer que soy paranoica, pero es que se me hace increíble que estés conmigo._

_Por qué piensas eso sabes que te quiero, y eso no cambiara por una escena de celos._

_En serio no estás molesto?_

_Bueno solo un poco por tu falta de confianza pero creo que en cierta parte tienes razón últimamente he estado muy ocupado._

El aspiro profundamente antes de seguir.

_Pero porque simplemente no me dices lo que sientes, y así nos evitaríamos este tipo de situaciones._

_Creo que tienes razón._

En eso el mesero se acerco para traerles la cuenta la cual jasper le había indicado se la trajera, cuando Alice hizo ademan de pagarla jasper se lo impidió entregándole su tarjeta a el mesero e instándolo a retirarse de inmediato.

Salieron de ahí y jasper se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Alice se sentía tan horrible que no dijo nada ni hizo el intento por bajarse del auto.

Cuando el levanto la mano para rozarle la mejilla ella se movió de su asiento le envolvió el cuello con sus manos, estampado sus labios en los del, solo pudo rodearle la cintura y atrayéndola más a él recorrió el asiento hacia atrás dándole más espacio.

Ella comenzó a removerse en el regazo de el, el bajo una de sus manos a su trasero y la movió colocando ambas piernas a los lados del quedando a horcajadas, ella comenzó a frotarse y el gimió en su boca mientras su otra mano comenzaba a subir por entre su blusa tomando su senos, y comenzó a masajearlo Alice se separo solo un momento lo miro a los ojos y se subió la falda y en un movimiento se quito las bragas él se las arrebato de las manos y se las acerco al rostro, inhalando su aroma cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió miro a Alice con sus labios entreabiertos dejo las bragas a un lado y capturo sus labios y levantó su blusa por sus brazos para verla en sujetador, tomo un pezón en su boca y comenzó desabrochar sus pantalones Alice vio como se bajaba el zíper y vio su erección surgir entre sus ropas lo tomo en sus manos y lo comenzó a frotar el gimió en su pecho y le introdujo un dedo, ella se comenzó a mover sobre su mano al mismo ritmo que frotaba su pene, el saco su mano de su centro se coloco un condón para luego posicionarse en su entrada, y la fue bajando poco apoco y miro como ella arqueaba su espalda ante sus sentidos, despues de unos instantes sus respiraciones se hizieron demaciado erraticas sus corazones parecian estar en sintonia ya que los amenazaban con salirseles del pecho,sintieron la llegada de sus orgasmos al mismo tiempo.

Todavía estaban recuperando su respiración cuando sonó el cel. De Alice ella se bajo de su regazo y el comenzó a arreglar sus pantalones, Alice frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba de Bella quien estaba preocupada porque todavía no le había llamado para saber si estaba bien.

**Fin del Flash back**

Unas luces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Tomo el folder y salió del vehículo, jamás pensó ver a Cullen en un auto como ese mucho menos a él manejándolo.

Lo vio bajar del volvo gris llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera sport, si que quería pasar desapercibido.

Edward había conseguido muy buena información y muy satisfactoria acerca de withlock por lo que no temía encontrarse con él a solas en aquel lugar, sentía una sensación de júbilo desde que él le indico que tenía información que tal vez le gustaría ver, todo el día había estado pensando en el encuentro con él.

Aunque también un par de ojos chocolate lo habían distraído de sus deberes en la oficina y todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la cudad.

_que es lo que tienes para mi whitlock?_ pregunto con un ligero tono de ansiedad lo cual a jasper no le paso desapercibido.

_Toma _ le extendió el folder y agrego.

_Están son las chicas que trabajaron esa semana en el club mis fuentes confirman que ninguna es exclusiva ya que todas trabajan por su cuenta, tiene una listas de las que son solicitadas y las que pueden comprobar su estado de salud.

Si no encuentras a la chica en ese álbum todavía estoy investigando otra fuente.

Edward se tomo su tiempo observando cada foto pero no tenia ninguna algún parecido con ella, hasta que se topo una foto de una chica la cual había olvidado por completo y recordó esa noche.

"_Hola cariño si querías que hiciéramos un trió me hubiera traído a Emily para hacernos compañía_"

_¡Ella !_

Señalo la foto, jasper la tomo y frunció el ceño no se parecía a la descripción que le había dado al principio.

_Estas seguro?_

Edward movió la cabeza negando.

_No ella no es pero ella debe saber quien es ella nos vio y debe de conocerla._

_ como se llama sabe su nombre?-

_Solo se que se llama leah siempre que voy a ese club ella me atiende._

_Esa noche ella entro cuando estaba con la chica yo la corrí pero ella nos vio ella debe de saber quién es._

_Ok esa es una información importante porque no lo comento en nuestra primera entrevista?_

_Es obvio no lo recordaba._

_Ok vamos a hacer esto a esta hora todavía está abierto el local cree que pueda localizarla para que se presente en el club yo me dirigió hacia ahí y la interrogo?_

Edward saco su celular y llamo a quien le conseguía las chicas del club.

Jasper se subió al auto y se alejo después de unos minutos recibió un mensaje de texto de Edward.

"ya está llegara en una hora al club"

Jasper se apresuro a llamar a su contacto del club para que lo dejara pasar por la parte trasera.

Edward se retiro a su departamento en la 5av.

Quería arreglar algunos asuntos sobre los negocios en chicago, se veían problemas y era probable que tuviera que salir de la ciudad otra vez, pero antes tenía que saber si jasper había descubierto la identidad de la mujer que lo tenía obsesionado.

Miraba cada minuto su celular en espera de una llamada de jasper.

Después de las 4 de la mañana sonó el celular, Edward estaba frente al ventanal de su departamento cuando lo escucho en su habitación, casi corrió a él era jasper.

_"que ah pasado la has encontrado?_

_No, ella no era de las chicas del club ese día había venido a cubrir a otra de nombre Jessica, su foto esta en el archivo que te di mírala y dime si la conoces._

Edward tomo el folder y reviso las fotos hasta que descubrió la que tenia al pie de la foto el nombre de Jessica, era guapa pero nunca se había enrollado con ella la vio un par de veces pero nunca estuvo con ella a pesar de que ella se le insinuaba , que tenía que ver con la causante de su obsesión?

Tomo el teléfono y le marco a jasper.

_Si la conozco la vi un par de veces pero nunca me enrolle con ella, creo que uno de mis guardaespaldas tiene un rollo con ella te mando sus datos en msm._

_Mantenme informado._

Después de que Edward colgó pensó que faltaba poco para poder volverla a ver ya que necesitaba quitársela de la cabeza para dedicarse a su trabajo, era un caos en los últimos días todo el día pensando en las sensaciones de su piel , sus sexo como la siento as u alrededor tan ajustada a él.

Jassper llego a la dirección que el guardaespaldas le había dado de Jessica pensó que terminara pronto con esta investigación y así podría seguir adelante con sus planes personales tenía planeado unas vacaciones con Alice quería llevarla a parís sabia que a ella le encantaba todo lo referente a la moda y y que mejor lugar que parís para poder asistir a las mejores pasarelas.

Iba a tocar la puerta y esta se abrió se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un tipo , dejo que pasara el le vio y sintió vergüenza al verse descubierto era un cliente que tuve en alguna otra ocasión el quien quería pruebas para poder divorciarse de su esposa sin tener que deshacerse de la mayor parte de la fortuna familiar, al parecer su esposa era una caza fortunas y su matrimonio era una farsa para hacerse de su dinero el tío tenía una compañía de importaciones que había pasado de generación en generación y su esposa estuvo haciendo malos manejos al tener un puesto importante, le ayudo para desviar fondos y el tener un amante con muy buenos contactos a nivel internacional me dificulto durante casi 5 meses encontrar las pruebas necesarias para disuadirla de un divorcio silencioso en cual no se enteraran los principales inversionistas la verdadera razón de la separación ya que si se hacía publico podrían perder veracidad ante la junta directiva , al haber permitido el que se infiltrara una pareja de estafadores.

Por lo visto no escarmentó ya que si se sabía que concurría para solicitar los favores de una prostituta su nombre se vería afectado.

Tomo aire antes de hacerse notar en el marco de la puerta Jessica lo miro ceñudo ya que no esperaba a nadie más.

_en que puedo servirte_ con voz melosa creyendo que se trataba de algún cliente.

Jasper sonrió para sus adentros, al notar el cambio de actitud.

Después de un par de horas Jasper salió demasiado intrigado por la información que había conseguido estaba en un dilema necesitaba aclarar sus ideas para ver que haría con su descubrimiento.

Anduvo durante casi 3 horas dando vuelta por las calles que Jesica le indico la encontraría, pero era demasiado misterio algo le decía que si seguía con la investigación no le agradaría lo que encontraría, pero jamás había dejado una investigación a medias, estaba seguro que Alice no sabía nada era tan inocente ante todo no creía que ella le hubiera contado esa parte de su vida a Alice tomo aire y se bajo de su auto.

Camino unas cuantas calles hasta que se encontró con un grupo de prostitutas en una esquina en espera de algún hombre desesperado, por saciar sus bajos instintos, era triste ver todas esas mujeres vendiéndose por unos cuantos dólares y dejar que tomaran sus cuerpos para sus placeres más perversos él nunca había sido partidario de recurrir a este servicio solo lo hizo una vez en su adolescencia influido por su hermano, pero no había sido una experiencia agradable ya que la chica estaba demasiado drogada.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y recorrió a paso acelerado el tramo que le faltaba para llegar a donde estaban las chicas.

En cuanto estuvo enfrente de ellas separo a una de ellas del grupo para poder interrogarla, ella solo le dijo que por lo regular la que andaba buscando no aparecía dos veces en una misma se mana en el mismo lugar, solo llegaba tomaba un cliente no se le volvía a ver hasta la próxima semana, y que nunca sabían aparecería, ya que no hablaba con nadie.

El saco un par de billetes y le dio a la chica junto con su tarjeta para que le avisara si la veía, prometiéndole más en cuanto la encontrara, la chica sonrió y se alejo.

Se metió en su auto se fue a los otros sitios de reunión que le había indicado Jesica seguía preguntándose si no se estaría equivocando y no se trataba de la misma persona.

Habían pasado cerca de hora y media cuando su celular sonó noto que era número desconocido ya pensó que se trataba de alguna de las chicas a las que les había dado su número la última hora.

Estaba en lo cierto ella se había presentado en uno de los sitios, se dirigió a él lo más rápido que pudo.

En cuanto llego la chica a quien le había dado su número le hizo una seña hacia una pelirroja que se encontraba alejada del grupo se fue acercando todavía sin saber si hablarle o solo observarla para ver su reacción , noto que llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos que dejaban nada a la imaginación un top que podría pasar bien por un cinturón que apenas cubría sus pechos ella giro y él se oculto ala sombra de una saliente sobre la pared vio el exceso de maquillaje llevaba una peluca roja y lentillas azules pero detrás de todo eso estaba seguro que era ella no cabía duda decidió que sentía demasiada vergüenza para pararse frente a ella y hacerla pasar por eso delante de las demás chicas decidió que no era el momento.

Regreso al auto y tomo su cámara y el lente nocturno tomo algunas fotos y decidió esperar a ver cuál era su rutina decidió que por el momento no tomaría ninguna decisión quería saber que la instaba a esta vida.

Pasaron los días

Bella estaba guardando sus ultimas pertenencias antes de salir definitivamente de este ya lo habia decidido y no estaba segura si queria que Alice tuviera su nueva direccion.

Abrio la puerta y sintio que las piernas se le doblaban al ver el par de ojos verdes mirandola con interes y ala vez con algo que no lograba desifrar, trato de no mostrar su panico.

_Que necesita?_ Pregunto con la voz en un susurro apenas audible no sabia como la habia encontrado.

Pero mas la sorprendio su respuesta.

_¡ A ti !_

* * *

**Ok seguidores que les parecio el capitulo comenten.**

**Quisiera saber si alguien esta interesado en ayudarme o darme ideas comenten acepto consejos soy nueva y a veces siento que no les esta gustando el curso de la historia lo que pasa es que tengo la idea pero en ocaciones no se como espresarlas.**

**Si alguien esta interesado o interesada favor de ponerse en contacto conmigo o mandar rew.**

**saludos.**

**XOXO**


	5. Al Descubierto

Hola a todas y todos aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero me disculpen por la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño gran bloqueo de inspiración por lo que tuve que buscar un beta y gracias a dios conseguí no una sino dos por lo que les estoy agradecida enormemente.

**Nocturn'Rose**** , ****Ginebra Brong**_muchísimas gracias a las dos por sus consejos y su gran ayuda._

ya saben que los personajes de la gran meyer y la trama mia y con ayuda de nis betas.

* * *

**  
**

Cuando Edward bajo del avión después de haber pasado varios días fuera de la ciudad , no se sorprendió al ver a James ya que el siempre iba a el aeropuerto para llevarlo a su departamento.

Salieron del aeropuerto de camino y una vez en el coche Edward decidió hablar.

_Tienes algo para mí?_

James levanto una ceja y se inclino para tomar una carpeta de la cual saco unos documentos que entregó a Edward y agrego.

_Aquí tiene toda la información que me pidió, espero que sea de su agrado._

Edward tomo la información y el ojeo levantando la comisura de sus labios en una media sonrisa al parecer la balanza se iba a inclinar en su dirección.

_Muy buen trabajo James, creo que esto me será de utilidad._

Guardo los documentos en su propio portafolio y le indico al chofer que lo llevara directamente a la oficina, necesitaba ponerse a trabajar en el acto.

En cuanto llego mando llamar a Sam.

El individuo en cuestión entro con paso demasiado lento previendo sin duda lo que se le avecinaba al no haber podido hacer el trabajo que se le había asignado.

Edward lo miro y en el acto se dio cuenta que lo que Sam le diría no sería de su agrado.

_Y bien Sam?_

Le dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima sabia que necesitaba infundirles temor para que siguieran respetándolo era la única manera de seguir en este negocio y salir ileso

_Lo lamento jefe no he podido localizar su vivienda ya que la chica se metió al subterráneo y a esa hora estaba hasta el tope la perdí en un cambio de estación._

Edward inspiro profundamente se volvió hacia el ventanal y agrego.

_Al parecer es muy difícil para ti seguir una simple orden yo no necesito a personas como tu en mi equipo de confianza, partir de hoy te encargaras junto con Billy de los asuntos de menos relevancia y no creo necesario agregar que estaré vigilando tu rendimiento y no pasare por alto ningún otro fallo de tu parte. Ahora desaparece de mi vista y dile a Lauren que pase.

Lauren entro a la oficina y se sentó sin decir una palabra frente al escritorio con su block de notas a la espera de que que se le indicara para que se le hubiera requerido.

Edward volteo y la vio sentada ella sintió la mirada de desaprobación de Edward y en el momento se puso de pie y comenzó a balbucear.

_Yo… pensé que…._

Edward no la dejo terminar.

_Haznos un favor y no pienses no te pago para eso_

_Si señor, necesitaba algo?_

_Necesito que a partir de esta semana el salario de Sam Uley se reduzca a la mitad._

Ella lo miro con asombro era la primera vez que hacia esto sabia que Sam no lo tomaría de la mejor manera pero algo debió de haber hecho para molestar al jefe a tal grado y de tal manera que este fuera a reducir a la mitad su sueldo pero ella claro esta no hizo comentario alguno y se dedico a escribir en su block las indicaciones que siguieron.

En cuanto Lauren salió de la oficina marco el número de Jasper necesitaba saber si había descubierto algo con respecto a la chica que lo obsesionaba ya que no pudo conseguir a la castaña.

_ Jasper necesito verte y saber si tienes alguna información relevante._

Jasper se quedo pensando antes de contestar no sabia si decirle lo que había descubierto, había tomado una decisión y creyó que era lo mejor, así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y le contesto.

_Si tengo nueva información dime donde y cuando podemos vernos._

Edward sintió como se marcaba una gran sonrisa en la cara y al mismo tiempo que sintió su entrepierna palpitar ante la anticipación de que pronto tendría lo que tanto le perturbaba.

Quedaron en verse en un lugar apartado, el mismo donde se vieron la última vez.

Jasper colgó el teléfono y tomo el folder que tenía preparado para Edward era lo que tenía que hacer de lo contrario comenzaría a sospechar lo menos que quería era que Edward buscara otro investigador.

Edward se le hizo eterno el día hasta que llego la hora de reunirse con Jasper tomo su abrigo y metió algunos papeles en su portafolios pidió al chofer que lo llevara a su departamento.

Una hora más tarde salió en su Volvo y se dirigió al lugar del encuentro.

Jasper había llegado antes, quería volver a revisar los reportes que le entregaría a Edward no quería darle más de lo que tenía planeado.

En cuanto vio el auto acercándose salió del suyo, dejando las luces encendidas.

Edward se bajo del Volvo y estrecho la mano que Jasper le tendía. Estaba atento de poder tener algo mas que su palabra, para garantizar su silencio, en el archivo que le había conseguido James aparecía el nombre de su novia así como toda la información referente a su estancia en el ejercito por lo visto tenia mas capacidad de lo que había creído.

_Esto es lo que tengo hasta el momento, espero le sea de utilidad._

Edward tomo el folder con los documentos y se apresuro a abrirlo sacando un montón de fotos de varias chicas con diferentes tipos de cabello y ojos en alguna que otra esquina de las zonas más marginales de NY. Alzo la vista y le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Jasper indicándole que estaba esperando una explicación de su parte.

Jasper le devolvió la mirada demostrándole que no le tenía miedo pero al final decidió explicarle el significado de las fotos.

_Esta es la chica que se presento en el club el día que la conociste y estas son fotos de ella misma en sus diferentes lugares de trabajo, como te había mencionado, era muy probable que usara pelucas y lentillas y así es._

_En ninguno de los lugares donde se exhibe saben su nombre ya que juega con diferentes personalidades, piensa en cualquier nombre y ella ya lo habrá usado._

_Se luce una vez por semana en cada lugar pero nunca repite en la misma semana nadie conoce su aspecto real ya que siempre se presenta con diferentes aspectos nadie la conoce durante el día todas las que la han visto o han trabajado con ella dicen que no tiene ningún amigo o conocido con quien se la pueda relacionar ya que no habla con nadie solo se presenta elige un cliente y se va no se la vuelve a ver hasta la siguiente semana.

Edward escucho con mucha atención lo que Jasper le indico, asimilando cada una de las palabras que salía de su boca, la chica era una prostituta de las calles, el solo pensar cuantos tipos habían puesto sus manos en ella desde la vez en que la conoció sintió que le hervía la sangre, la quería para él y no deseaba que ningún otro la tocar.

_Donde la puedo encontrar?_

Jasper le extendió una hoja con una dirección, y agrego.

_Creo que aquí termina mi trabajo_

Edward se le quedo mirando noto extrañó el comportamiento de Jasper, y al momento lo desecho tenia demasiada información de él como para temerle. Lo dejo pasar.

_Si mañana se te depositara la cantidad acordad por tus servicios, mantente en contacto por si tengo algo mas para ti._  
_ahora me dedicare a otra investigación que tengo pendiente pero cuando este libre me comunico contigo_

_Creo que no has entendido tu prioridad número uno siempre seré yo_

Edward no espero a que Jasper le contestara y subió a su auto dejando tras de sí una enorme estela de polvo por el derrapar de las llantas.

Después de salir de ahí, Jasper se dirigió a su despacho para prepararlo todo. Después de haberle dado la información con la dirección, sabía que tenía muy poco tiempo antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Marco el número de Alice mientras conducía a toda prisa hacia su piso, necesitaba solo algunos papeles para dejar todo listo, había pensado que Edward tardaría más en regresar y le faltaba arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes. Por su parte se sentía tranquilo, era lo mejor que podía hacer ya que no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo a Alice aunque para ella significaba demasiado su amistad con "Bella", se rio para sus adentros al recordar su encuentro con ella.

Había estado esperando fuera del edificio donde vivía todavía sin saber como actuar ya que le importaba la reacción de Alice si esta se llegaba a enterar, hasta que vio un vehículo de mudanzas estacionarse delante del edificio, y un presentimiento le hizo bajar del auto y averiguar quién se mudaba.

_Disculpe quisiera saber qué departamento se desocupa para ver si hay alguna posibilidad de arrendarlo?_ pregunto a uno de los tipos de la mudanza, el cual saco un block de notas y agrego.

_Es el departamento 3 en el piso 2, pero si quiere más información debería preguntar al conserje nosotros solo venimos por la mudanza_  
Jasper asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse al edificio. Había pensado demasiado de que manera abordar el tema con ella para evitar involucrar a Alice, pero las cosas no se le estaban poniendo fáciles, tendría que actuar rápido.

Subió a agrandes zancadas los escalones de los dos pisos, necesitaba hablar con ella y dejar las cosas claras antes de que se marchara.

Cuando llego al segundo piso se dirigió a la puerta señalada con el numero 3, tocó un par de veces y escuchó los pasos de la persona dentro del departamento, en cuanto la puerta se abrió vio la cara de incredulidad en el rostro de Bella.

Jasper entró en el piso sin decirle nada, dejándola inmóvil en el mismo lugar mientras que a ella se le pasaban miles de cosas por la cabeza, Alice, su trabajo, si infancia...

Dejo que Jasper entrara no sin ocultar el temor reflejado en su rostro.

_Te ofrecería algo de beber pero como ves ya tengo todo empacado, estoy por cambiar de residencia, pero eso es obvio._ Terminó en un susurro, todavía no sabia que era lo que lo había llevado hasta ella así que esperó a que él comenzara a hablar.

_Alice sabe que te mudas?_ el esperó en silenció su respuesta la cual fue una negativa con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra.

_Pensabas decírselo?_ ella repitió la acción.

_Por qué te vas? se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, hasta donde yo sé, eres la única persona a la que Alice considera familia, no es justo que la dejes sin ninguna explicación, ella no se lo merece, te tiene en un altar, no puedo permitir que le hagas esto._

Dijo Jasper con el coraje reflejado en el rostro, ella lo miro con el mismo coraje y pensó que él no era nadie para decirle que podía y que no podía hacer. Después de todo, ellos solo se conocían gracias a Alice y eso no le daba derechos.

_En primer lugar no tengo por que darte explicaciones y en cuanto a Alice, ella te tiene a ti para que la consueles, me olvidara en poco tiempo, no me gustan las despedidas y Alice es demasiado emotiva, no lo soportaría._

Ella finalizo con determinación en el rostro, se levantó y con un movimiento de mano le mostro la salida.

_Si eso era todo, llevo prisa_

Jasper se quedó sentado donde estaba e ignoro el gesto, saco el folder de entre sus ropas y se lo extendió para que ella lo tomara, lo miro a él y luego al folder y volvió la vista al, esperando a que le indicara lo que significaba.

_Es necesario que veas esto antes de que desaparezcas_  
_Y esto qué es? _ ella pregunto tomado el folder de las manos de Jasper.

_Míralo por ti misma y cuando termines te lo explicaré_

Ella por fin se decidió a ver lo que contenía el folder y sintió flaquear sus piernas casi haciéndola caer, el folder tenía toda clase de fotos de ella en los distintos lugares donde trabajaba, las diferentes personalidades que usaba para trabajar cada noche. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al comprender que le hubo de haber llevado un par de semanas recolectar esta información, incluido venían sus distintas compañeras de trabajo de las cuales no sabia ni sus apelativos ya que nunca intercambiaba ningún tipo de charla con ellas. Apartó la vista y miró a Jasper, quien se mantenía alerta a cualquier reacción de ella hacia lo que el había descubierto, lo cual lo desconcertó ya que no hubo ninguna. Esperaba un ataque por su parte, ya fuera físico o de palabra él estaría preparado para cualquier cosa menos para la enorme pasividad con lo que ella lo estaba tomando todo. Hasta cierto punto se sintió defraudado al notar que su rosto pasó del asombro la pasividad en un instante, no sabia a ciencia cierta como lograba mantener sus emociones a raya, pero en sus ojos si se veía el enorme temor que el causaba que se supiera su secreto.

_Alice esta enterada de esto? ya lo ha visto?_

_No, quise venir a hablar contigo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pero ella no esta enterada de nada de todo esto.  
_Tu lo as hecho, digo tu me investigaste, por que? Que ganas con todo esto?, si lo que quieres es dinero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, de lo contrario no me dedicaría a lo que hago._dijo moviendo la carpeta en el aire.  
_No claro que no_ Jasper contesto en el acto antes de que ella terminara la frase es obvio que no quiero tu dinero, y para contestar a tu pregunta, primero es necesesario que sepas que estas metida en un buen lio_

Ella tomo una bocanada de aire y lo soltó al ver que él no pretendía sacar nada con esta información.

_No te entiendo, entonces, qué ganas con todo esto si no es dinero?_  
_Y No fue cosa mía lo de investigarte, simplemente acepté el trabajo sin saber que se trataba de ti a quien buscaban, de lo contrario, créeme, no lo hubiera aceptado, no lo digo por ti si no por Alice no me gusta mentirle y siento que lo hago al no contarle la verdad sobre ti._

_Quién puede estar interesado en localizarme? Yo no tengo amigos ni enemigos y familia tampoco, así que no entiendo por qué alguien se interesa por mi persona_

Jasper se la quedo mirando, buscando la mejor manera de dejarle caer la bomba de que el dueño de los bajos fondos de Manhattan la quería a su lado y no precisamente como su esposa.

_El nombre de Edward Masen te dice algo?_ él espero sin apartar la vista de ella en espera de algún tipo de reacción al nombre mencionado, pero nuevamente no percibió ningún tipo de reacción por su parte.

_No, para nada, porque? Contestó ella después de meditarlo por un par de segundos.

Es el algo así como el dueño de los bajos mundos de Manhattan, es dueño de infinidad de locales nocturnos, me extraña que no lo conozcas en el medio en el que te mueves es muy conocido y temido también._

_Y que tiene que ver conmigo?_ volvió a preguntar ella al no comprender a qué se refería.

_Hace un par de semanas entró a un centro nocturno llamado Seven Lives y tuvo un encuentro con una rubia de ojos color violeta de la cual no sabe su nombre pero de la que quedo prendado y no en el sentido romántico mas bien sexual, eso te dice algo?_

_Oh dios mío!_ fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Bella antes de recargarse en la encimera de la cocina para evitar caerse ya que sus piernas se le habían convertido en gelatina.

Ella se giro para encarar a Jasper.

_Le has dado mi dirección y toda esta información?, qué es lo que quiere?, solo fue una noche y nada mas, ni si quiera nos presentamos, no entiendo que quiere de mi._

Jasper se la quedo mirando y al ver la honestidad en sus ojos agrego para tranquilizarla.

_No, no le he dado nada, el anda en un viaje de negocios y no sé cuándo volverá y sí, pienso darle la información, al menos parte de ella, de lo contrario el sospechara que le oculto algo, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte, solo vine a advertirte como un favor a Alice no creo que a ella le agrade saber que te encontraron en algún callejón muerta o algo peor, y con respecto a qué es lo que quiere, al principio no me importó preguntárselo hasta que supe que se trataba de ti, pero todo indica que te quiere como su amante o algo por el estilo y honestamente no creo que acepte una negativa, es del tipo que consigue lo que quiere a la hora que lo quiere cueste lo que cueste._

Ella seguía estática tratando de asimilar toda la información que le estaban dando.

-Y que puedo hacer?_  
_Por el momento haces bien en marcharte y no le digas a nadie donde vas _  
Ella asintió cuando por fin comprendió la magnitud de el embrollo en el que estaba metida, y aun así sintió que algo se encendía dentro de ella al recordar aquella noche que se entrego a un extrañó. Había pasado noches enteras rememorando cada detalle, cada caricia, su tacto, sus besos, había sido la primera vez que se había sentido satisfecha sexualmente.

Pero era hora de tomar una decisión, no podía permitir que la encontrara y se hiciera con el control de su vida, era lógico lo que le había mencionado Jasper, no era nada romántico, tal vez la tomaría un par de veces más y luego la botaría cuando se cansara de ella.

- Voy a salir de la ciudad pronto, pensaba mudarme a otra zona pero creo que mejor tomo un vuelo a….

Jasper no la dejo terminar

_No, es mejor que no me digas a donde te diriges para no tener nada que darle a él. Alice y yo teníamos programadas unas vacaciones y creo que las adelantare, solo si llegaras a necesitar algo, usa este teléfono, solo pregunta por el nombre que viene escrito detrás, solo podrás hacer una llamada así que te aconsejo que si llamas se para algo de suma importancia de lo contrario no lo hagas.

Ella tomo la tarjeta que le entrego y se quedo con un sentimiento en el estomago que no supo definir.

_Por que lo haces? se nota que no soy de tu agrado, me lo has dejado claro pero, aun así te arriesgas a ayudarme con todo lo que conlleva, y honestamente no creo que sea solo por Alice._ ella espero a su respuesta y él solo se despidió Cuando estaba por salir se giro para agregar_ Digamos que si tuviera una hermana me gustaría que alguien la ayudara_

Ella se quedo helada, hasta donde sabia él no tenia familia, al menos eso era lo que Alice le había dicho. A qué se refería entonces con este último comentario?

Jasper salió del edificio y saco su celular para marcar un numero que creyó que jamás volvería a utilizar

_Emmett, necesito un favor, me lo debes_.

* * *

Hola otra vez espero les haya gustado el capitulo, se que muchas pensaron que ya la había encontrado, pues no es cierto a mi me encanta el suspenso y tenia que ponerlo, ya apareció emmeth como ven que papel desempeñara?

Prometo actualizar la próxima semana si mis betas me ayudan.

Si se puede tener 2 betas?, yo no sé si está permitido espero que si por que las dos me gustan mucho como vetean.

Aquí un adelanto.

_Bella se despertó sin saber donde se encontraba solo recordaba haber estado caminando por las calles de regreso a su departamento, y la sensación de alguien siguiéndola y de repente todo se volvió negro, trato de ver donde se encontraba pero todo era demasiado oscuro sintió estar recostada en algo demasiado blando y cómodo para ser su cama trato de levantarse pero todo le daba vueltas, en eso escucho unos pasos aproximarse, y luego la luz se encendió y la encandiló mas, su corazón estaba a marchas forzadas pero al oír su voz sintió que su corazón se paralizo por un par de segundos al igual que su respiración _Hola Bella_._

Como ven, viene el enfrentamiento ahora sí.

saludos


	6. Confrontacion

**Hola estoy de vuelta con nuevo cap como lo ven espero les agrade, sin mas preambulo aqui lo tienen.**

**Ya sabel la trama es mia los personajaes de SM.**

**Gracias a mi beta =Ginebra Brong= sin su ayuda esto no quedaria tan bien(modestia aparte)**

**saludos.**

* * *

En cuanto Jasper salió de su departamento, Bella salió detrás de él con solo una pequeña maleta. Había dado instrucciones de que todo lo demás se enviara junto con los muebles a la dirección donde minutos antes pensaba estaría su residencia.

Toda ella era un manojo de nervios, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Nunca se había sentido tan intimidada ante nadie, pero al recordaba la imagen del hombre que la hizo vibrar aquella noche. La quería, el la quería por un momento un pequeño destello de emociones encontradas se instalo dentro de ella la cual en el mismo momento desecho.

Al salir de los departamentos decidió tomar un taxi para llegar más pronto sabia que bajo estas circunstancias se podía permitir un gasto extra no es que la situación estuviera para contemplaciones.

Al llegar al banco se dio cuenta que no contaba con suficiente dinero en su cuenta para la huida, se sintió morir, por ningún motivo se convertiría en el juguete de nadie, ni por todo el oro del mundo dejaría que eso sucediera en esta vida.

Tomó una decisión en el momento en que salió del banco. No huiría, al menos no de la ciudad, buscaría un lugar al cual no hubiera ido o en el que no hubiera estado nunca y nadie la pudiera vincular con el, necesitaba alejarse un poco de todo y de todos.

El cambio de planes la llevó a un área más deplorable que en la que había vivido anteriormente, pero mirándolo por el lado bueno, Edward Masen no la encontraría en ese sitio. No lo veía con su traje a la medida buscándola en un sitio como aquel.

Sonrió para sus adentros a sus pensamientos, y siguió su camino hacia un bloque de viviendas que había en la zona, dónde encontró un apartamento para alquilar, aunque mas bien era un cuarto. No tenia muebles ya que no llega ni a un mini apartamento así que solo compraria algunos muebles pequeños de segunda mano en lo que consigue trabajar y comprarse algo mejor.

En cuanto entro al pequeño cuarto, supo que estaba completa y absolutamente sola. Mientras dejaba que su pequeño bolso de viaje cayera sobre las tablas del suelo, miro a su alrededor, y en la penumbra del ocaso que se abatía sobre NY, se derrumbo en el frio suelo y dejó salir todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior, sus rencores y penas.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Cuando Edward llegó a la dirección que le había dado Jasper, creyó que se había equivocado ya que en ese lugar no encontró a nadie y estaba desocupado. Solo le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de cual era la realidad, aquella no era la dirección correcta Jasper lo había estafado pero esto no iba a quedarse así, no, nadie se burlaba de Edward Masen y salía ileso de aquello.

Llamo en ese mismo instante a James y le dio un par de indicaciones, en cuanto james lo dejo supo que había tenido razón en investigar a Jasper algo no cuadraba, y lo averiguaría hizo algunas llamadas mas y en 15 min, seth se encontró con el ala entrada en el bloque de apartamento donde había vivido Bella.

Le dio las indicaciones y espero junto a su mercedes a que se realizaran sus peticiones. Estaba nervioso, una vez más se sentía frustrado, era demasiada la necesidad que tenia de ella, no podía creer hasta donde había llegado esa necesida y no sabia hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar por tenerla.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando Seth llegó de nuevo su encuentro.

_ Se fue ayer de aquí, al parecer se ha mudado, nadie sabe a donde solo pude conseguir que me dijeran que el día de ayer recibió una visita de un tipo rubio, el cuál estuvo haciendo peguntas a los de la mudanza y luego entro a su departamento, después de eso ella salió con mucha prisa y no volvió para ver cómo iba la mudanza. Estoy esperando la información que he pedido sobre la compañía de mudanzas para saber a qué dirección mandaron sus muebles, es lo que tengo hasta ahora, creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para hacer otro movimiento, señor.

Asintió a Seth para hacerle ver que había oído lo que le había dicho y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia nada más que hacer allí.

_Mañana en cuanto tengas la información, llámame, tendré otro trabajo para ti.

Volvió a subirse al coche y salió de ahí, marcando a James al mismo tiempo.

_James, dime lo que has averiguado, necesito todo lo que tengas para tomar una decisión lo antes posible._

Escuchó con atención lo que James le dijo y sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que no todo estaba perdido. Soltó el teléfono y se dirigió a su departamento. Aunque era tarde, no tenia ánimos de dormir, necesitaba un trago y estar a solas para aclarar sus ideas, necesitaba definir qué tan importante podía ser para él esa mujer y si merecía la pena tirar por la borda tantos años de preparación.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con solo algo en su mente y la idea fija de conseguirlo a toda costa. Llamó Seth para saber si ya tenía la información, lo que le contesto le alegro el día, se vistió y salió a toda prisa hacia su despacho, necesitaba alistar algunas cosas antes de dar luz verde a sus planes.

Esperó en su escritorio la llamada de Seth, todo estaba listo.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bella se despertó sin saber donde se encontraba, solo recordaba haber estado caminando por las calles de regreso a su departamento, y tener sensación de alguien siguiéndola. De repente todo se volvió negro, trato de ver donde se encontraba pero todo era demasiado oscuro, sintió estar recostada en algo demasiado blando y cómodo para ser su cama trató de levantarse, pero todo le daba vueltas, en eso escucho unos pasos aproximarse y luego la luz se encendió y la cegó mas, su corazón se movía a marchas forzadas pero se paralizo al oir su voz durante un par de segundos al igual que su respiración.

_Hola Bella_.

Edward se paro delante de la cama impidiéndole poder verle la cara, ya que su cuerpo tapaba la luz de la pequeña lámpara situada a un lado de la puerta.

_Quien eres? Dónde estoy?, que hago aquí?_ logró decir antes de que la voz se le apagara por el miedo. No sabía quién era él, pero lo que si sabía era que no debía ser nada bueno lo que quería hacerle si la tenía en ese lugar.

_Son muchas preguntas a la vez, así que solo te contestare la ultima. Estás aquí para complacerme, y con lo referente a las demás preguntas, si te portas bien tal vez te las conteste cuando haya acabado contigo._

Ella sintió que la piel se le helaba y la sangre huía de su cuerpo al imaginarse mil escenarios al mismo tiempo. Decidió atacar con la única arma que tenía en estos casos ya que no era la primera vez que se topaba con un sádico con deseos extraños.

_Mmmh y qué tienes pensado para mi esta noche?_ agregó con su mejor tono seductor.

Él se congelo un momento ya que había pensado que tenía todo bajo control, no contaba con que ella le seguiría el juego.

_Creo que por esta ocasión dejare que tu decidas qué es lo que estaría bien para nuestra primera noche juntos, después de todo eres mi invitada, y me gusta tratar bien a mis huéspedes._

Bella se arrastro hasta la orilla de la cama y sintió un ligero mareo al momento de moverse, pensó que seria consecuencia de lo que le habían dado para dormirla Con solo pensar eso se estremeció, pero decidió ignorarlo, necesitaba de todo su control para poder manejar la situación y salir airosa sin ningún rasguño a menos que fueran parte del juego que pensaba jugar

_Estoy esperando saber lo que sea que tienes en mente, pequeña tigresa_

_Veras que no te vas a arrepentir, esto será lo mejor que nadie te habrá hecho nunca_  
Bella sintió que sus entrañas se comprimían ya que sus palabras sonaron más sinceras de lo que en realidad eran.Él se acerco mas a la cama dejando que ella lo viera de cuerpo entero y en cuanto logro ver su rostro sintió una punzada de deseo en el bajo vientre. Era la segunda vez que lo sentía y con el mismo hombre, se negaba a reconocer que él le atraía de una manera tan irracional y más en la situación en al que se encontraba.

Se quedó sobre la cama y se levanto sobre sus rodillas; Bella contemplaba con una admirativa sonrisa el bronceado y musculoso torso después de quitarle la camisa y pensó que en otras circunstancias le habría parecido el cuerpo más bello que hubiera tocado.

Pero en estos momentos deseó no sentirse atraída por él, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes y en cuanto su mano rozo su torso sintió la humedad en su ropa interior, era demasiado atractivo para que no sintiera nada al respecto y decidió que esto lo tomaría a su favor, después de todo se había acostado con infinidad de hombres por dinero y la mayoría no tenían ni la mitad de atractivo visual de el que él poseía. .

Tuvo la necesidad de pasar su lengua por ese torso tan bien esculpido para cerciorarse que fuera real y no parte de su imaginación, y así lo hizo.

Él gimió al contacto de su lengua y más cuando sintió como iba bajando por el fino camino de bello que tenia hacia el sur, sintió su miembro vibrar, no podía esperar más ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.

Su brazo envolvió su espalda, alzándola hacia él mientras un hambre primitiva sustituía la cuidadosa seducción que había pretendido. Hizo que ella echara hacia atrás la cabeza, cubrió sus labios con los suyos, y encontró el fiero calor que había estado buscando durante esos malditos meses.

Y una mierda si esto no valía la espera. Ella explotó en sus brazos. Un estremecimiento se abalanzó por ella, luego sus manos se entrelazaron en el cabello de él, tirando de las gruesas hebras, y de sus labios fuertemente contra los de ella.

Ella sintió su vientre vibrar al contacto de sus manos en su espalda por debajo del pequeño top, era tan tosco y delicado a la vez que no pudo ahogar un pequeño gemido que escapo de sus labios quedándose atrapado en los labios de el ya que en ese justo momento él devoraba sus labios.

Ella bajó la mano hasta sus pantalones y se apodero de su miembro sobándolo arriba y abajo, causando una deliciosa fricción que pensó que acabaría con ese simple toque.

La dura carne palpitó bajo su mano, sedosa y surcada con gruesas venas, la hinchada cabeza oscurecida, mientras una gota de líquido pre-seminal perlaba el diminuto orificio.

Tentativamente, ella alzo la vista y lo miro a los ojos previéndole de lo que venía a continuación, ysin mas arremolinó su lengua sobre la gruesa cabeza, sintiendo que los muslos de él se tensaban, oyendo el gemido desigual que retumbó en su pecho. Él enredo su mano en los cabellos de ella asiendola más a él.

Su pecho se movía ferozmente, subiendo y bajando rápidamente al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón que en ese momento estaba al borde de un infarto por las intensas sensaciones que le causaba ver como su miembro se perdía dentro ese par de labios carnosos que tanto ansiaban ser devorados por él.

Permitió que su boca se llenara con la cabeza de su pene y las pocas pulgadas más que podía manejar.

_Dulce Dios. Ah Dios, sí, chupa mi polla, pequeña tigresa.

Edward bajo la cabeza. Cuando ella levantó las pestañas, observó el placer aumentando dentro de ella, el hambre y las necesidades, y controlar las suyas fue casi imposible.

_¡Ahora!_ gruñó_. ¡Te necesito ahora!.

Bella miró fijamente a Edward mientras sus dedos se enganchaban en la suelta cintura de los tejanos cortos y empezaban a sacarlos, junto con el tanga que llevaba debajo, lentamente sobre las caderas. Y allí se encontraba él, desnudo, excitado, con los ojos brillantes de hambre incontenible y furiosa necesidad. El penso para sus adentros que ninguna mujer lo habia hecho sentir esta nesecidad tan desenfrenaba esta acostumbrado a volverlas locas no lo contrario, y asombrosamente le agrado la sesacion.

Trémulos dedos se deslizaron sobre los hombros cuando trató de obtener fuerza en los brazos para apartarlo, para apartarse de la tentación.

_Soñé contigo._

_. Soñé con tu beso, tu sabor. Soñé con cada maliciosa fantasía que un hombre puede tener sobre una mujer durante estos meses. _

Su voz se intensificó cuando arrojó los tejanos y las bragas al suelo, y los ojos se agudizaron con enojado deseo al ver lo hambrienta que estaba ella y preparada para el.

_ Muchas noches, ¡maldita sea! Una jodida noche y no me diste la oportunidad de repetirlo. ¡No me diste la oportunidad de demostrar que podía darte todo lo que quisieras y que eras jodidamente mía!_

Posesivo, dominante. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo desnudo, calentando sus entrañas y enviando los jugos a derramarse entre los muslos. Bella sintió la preocupación en su cabeza, sintió la negativa nacida de un repentino conocimiento de que Edward no era lo que esperaba. Esto no iba a ser una aventura de la que podría alejarse de él, de seguro la mantendria por tiempo indefinido hasta que se hartara de ella o incluso peor, que consiguiera un reemplazo de ella. Por un instante no supo por qué el último pensamiento le pareció el peor. Edward no era un hombre que mantenía una amante por mucho tiempo. Jasper tenía razón, debía buscar la manera de salir de allí, él era malo, era peligroso y quería un objeto sexual y ella no pensaba ser el objeto de nadie.

_Sí, maldita sea _maldijo él, al verla por fin desnuda, sus manos le apartaron las piernas mientras él se deslizaba hábilmente entre ellas. Sus labios descendieron, con pasión y fuego, con un hambre azotadora contra la que no tenía defensas. Cuando la lengua pasó entre sus labios sintió la contundente presión, la cabeza caliente de su pene presionando contra los mojados pliegues de su vagina.

Cuando sintió moverse a Edward, estudiando la absorta expresión antes de deducir el punto dónde su mirada estaba trabada. Allí, entre sus muslos. Sus piernas estaban envolviendo los muslos de él, ampliamente extendidas, sus caderas en ángulo con el grueso eje de carne presionando dentro de ella.

_Tan dulce. Tan caliente._

Agitó la cabeza contra el cojín en el que estaba tendida, aturdida por el placer que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella. No, esto iba más allá del placer. Iba más allá de las palabras con las que Bella podía compararlo. Era como ser el centro de una llama. Ardiendo de éxtasis. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, pero no podía ni quería pararlo.

_Es tan bueno. _Observó. Miró Como el doloroso placer empezaba a llenarla.

_Despacio. _La sujetó cuando retorció las caderas, mientras luchaba por más. Una profunda caricia, un duro y lleno empuje.

_. Estás demasiado apretada, pequeña tigresa. Iremos despacio. Con calma._

_Antes no lo hiciste _susurró sintiendo la agonizante necesidad abriéndose camino en su organismo mientras levantaba la vista hacia él

_ Como antes, Edward. Todo tú. Todo en mí._ Las caderas de él se sacudieron, penetrando otro centímetro antes de controlar el impulso. Recordó la primera vez que se fundió en su cuerpo y sintió el estremecimiento en el. El tenerla inclinada sobre aquel sofá en el club era una imagen que lo había torturado varias semanas después.

_Fuiste salvaje esa noche_Susurró ella.

— ¿Cómo de salvaje? —Su mirada ardió con erótica hambre.

_No vacilaste. _Se llevó un dedo a los labios, humedeciéndolo, luego pintó el duró pezón con la humedad. Su mirada se deslizó hacia el movimiento antes de retroceder a los ojos de ella, más apasionados, más oscuros que antes.

_ Placer y dolor. _Respirando dificultosamente ante el recuerdo_.

_Y tú fuiste salvaje y ansioso._ Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando un entrecortado y ahogado grito abandonó sus labios con la penetración. A medias. Estaba enterrado en ella a medias, pero retrocedió rápidamente, sus músculos se abultaron mientras la agarraba por las caderas y se hundía en ella otra vez. En su totalidad. Bella se arqueó hacia él, sacudió las caderas, se retorció, serpenteando por el abrasador estiramiento, el doloroso placer y las extasiadas sensaciones la azotaron ahora como un fuego salvaje.

_ ¿Así? _ habló, pero no se detuvo. Fuertes manos la sujetaron debajo de él, las caderas empujando vigorosamente, la erección hundiéndose en su interior, extendiendo el fuego.

_ ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_ le gruñó, follándola ahora violentamente, acumulando sensación sobre sensación. Sus manos se cerraron en las muñecas de él mientras le sujetaba las caderas, la mirada clavada en él mientras sentía el sudor deslizándose por su cuerpo. No podía creer que hubiera caído en su propio juego de seducción a este punto dudaba que tuviera el control de nada incluso de su cuerpo que parecía que tenia vida propia ya que trato por todos los medios que controlar los espasmos que le producía cada una de sus envestidas y no logró que su cuerpo respondiera a sus mandatos.

_Así _jadeó, estremeciéndose bajo él, las manos deslizándose brazos arriba, tratando de alcanzar su cara. _Todo Como antes_

Esas palabras salieron de su boca sin poder detenerlas, solo lo supo cuando las escucho en su propia voz la cual esta distorsionada por la intensidad de la situación.

Y él lo supo. Un apagado gemido abandonó su garganta mientras iba hacia ella, sus labios cubrieron el pezón mientras Bella se perdía en el erotismo de ser poseída por Edward. Fuertes embestidas de cadera, los labios succionándole el pezón, las manos de ella aferradas a su pelo y tironeándolo sensualmente. La franja de tensión en su matriz empezó a intensificarse. Las caderas se flexionaron debajo de él, arqueándose mientras la tomaba con un hambre sin sentido, tomándola con fuerza dominante. Fue poseída. Tomada.

Dedos de fuego ondeaban y quemaban bajo su piel, y en unos segundos la conflagración la superó. El orgasmo que la desgarró le hizo gritar ante la intensidad de placer que corría a través de su cuerpo.

_Oh si, dios así _ Fue todo lo que sus temblorosos labios lograron articular

Estalló a través de ella; rompiendo las pocas defensas restantes alrededor de su alma como si liberaran más que la simple tensión sexual.

Se agarró a él, los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello mientras se estremecía con cada espasmo de placer, sintiendo su liberación desgarrándolo, y gimoteando ante la recordada sensación de su semen pulsando dentro de ella.

Cuando se colapsó sobre ella, Bella dejó que un aliento cansado abandonara su garganta, sintiendo los músculos relajarse y aflojarse. El cansancio la inundó, y ella cedió. Porque era mejor ceder que pensar en qué había sucedido exactamente. Porque si tenía que pensar, entonces tendría que recordar. Y si tenía que recordar, entonces iba a invadirla el miedo. El miedo de perder su alma.

_Bella _entonces susurró su nombre contra su oído

Y ella espero a que siguiera hablando y solo escucho su alterada respiración que al igual que la de ella, hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara al mismo ritmo.

Se dejo llevar por la penumbra y pensó que mañana, mañana sería tan buen momento como ahora para buscar una salida a su situación.

Bella miró fijamente y con horror a la cama y al hombre tumbado torpemente en ella, mientras tropezaba al alejarse, el conocimiento del error que había cometido la noche anterior le retumbaba en la cabeza como el sonido de una pandereta.

Una y otra vez. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, los ojos completamente abiertos, el estómago revuelto con la asqueada comprensión de la enormidad del error. La equivocación y el hombre.

Ocupaba casi cada pulgada del espacio del colchón, sus poderosas piernas extendidas, los fuertes brazos moviéndose inquietamente como buscando... a ella.

Y la buscaría. El hombre era inagotable y se lo había dicho al oído antes de que ella por fin callera rendida por el ultimo orgasmo. Era suya, su propiedad y no la dejaría marchar, la tomaría de todas las maneras que se pudiera imaginar antes de dejarla ir.

No sabía cuando seria eso ya que él era una verdadera máquina de sexo, sin botón de apagado una vez había empezado. Y ella debería de acostumbrarse a estar siempre dispuesta a todas sus exigencias. Podía sentir el recuerdo de la noche anterior en cada centímetro de su cuerpo: los pechos, hinchados y sensibles por sus labios amamantando los tiernos picos, los labios despellejados y sensibles por sus besos y entre los muslos... Ese recuerdo casi la hizo caer de rodillas al deslizar la mirada hacia sus muslos, hacia la carne semi-erecta que se veía amenazadora y excesivamente grande, incluso sin estar completamente erecta. Sin embargo había entrado. Estirándola ampliamente, con un placer a menudo rayando el dolor. Se las había arreglado para meter cada centímetro de esa dura y férrea carne en su interior, eso la había destrozado de placer, la había hecho rogar por mas a pesar de que su mente le dictaba sus propias reglas.

Y él la había sometido con una fuerza que sacudió la cama y sus sentidos, arrojándola de un orgasmo a otro, dándole tal placer que había sido incapaz de negarse. Incapaz de negarle nada, hasta el final.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando la impotencia la golpeo, la realidad de su situación una rabia inmensa se apoderó de ella en esos momentos al darse cuenta lo que había hecho con ella y lo que pretendía hacer. No, se dijo a sí misma, él no la sometería a sus caprichos, no se lo permitiría.

Tomo sus ropas de alrededor de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada la forma de salir de ahí, no pensaba esperar que se despertara para volverla a someter de la misma manera.

Se dirigió a la puerta y extendió la mano hacia la manija con el sentimiento de triunfo a flor de piel.

_Toca esa puerta y desearas no haberte cruzado nunca en mi camino_  
escucho la voz a sus espaldas y en un acto reflejo ella tomo el pomo de la puerta y al mismo tiempo lo hizo girar, puso un pie fuera y se topo con algo similar a una pared que la hizo rebotar, ya que ella levaba el impulso de correr.

El golpe la hizo aterrizar en el suelo dentro de la habitación, inmediatamente un par de fuertes brazos la sujetaron de los antebrazos y la hicieron pararse en un solo movimiento como si ella no pesara nada.

Escucho una maldición pero no se giro, porque sabía quién lo había dicho, y estaba todavía aturdida por el golpe, y el impresionante hombre que tenía enfrente de ella.

_Que quiere que haga con ella_ pregunto Seth a Edward mientras este último se vestía. Se veía enfurecido.

_Suéltala y cierra la puerta por fuera, yo te llamare cuando quiera salir_

Él hizo lo que Edward le indico y salió de la habitación, en el momento en que la puerta se cerró Bella se giro, solo para encontrarse con la mirada enfurecida de Edward que casi podía sentir la tensión con la mano.

_Y dime, que pensabas hacer después de salir de aquí?_ pregunto con los dientes apretados.

El no permitió que contestara y arremetió con otra pregunta.

_Cual era tu gran idea para huir de mi? Volver a alguna esquina y abrirte de piernas a cualquier tipejo por un par de billetes? El tomo su billetera saco varios billetes y se los aventó encima.

_Con esto es suficiente para que te abras para mí?_ Ella parpadeo no creyendo su actitud tan arrogante, mas que se podía esperar de un sujeto como él.

Esa era tu gran idea de escape?_ ella retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo entero chocó con la puerta, y sintió su cuerpo temblar al verlo acercarse como un depredador acechando su presa.

_No me has dicho que es lo quieres de mi si lo que querías era sexo ya lo obtuviste anoche ahora solo déjame ir_ ella trato que su voz saliera lo más firme que pudo para que el no notara el temor que había en ella no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que la amedrentaba tan solo con su tono de voz.

_Que es lo que pensabas hallar ahí fuera?, eh contéstame, o es que no te fui suficiente anoche que necesitas de otra polla dentro de ti?._ al momento que el iba acercándose ella estiro su mano para intentar detenerlo, él la tomo de la muñeca y la coloco por encima de su cabeza azotándola contra la puerta, provocando un gemido de dolor por parte ella; ella intento golpearlo con la mano que tenia libre y él se la tomo en el aire y la coloco al igual que la otra por encima de su cabeza.

Ella lo miro con furia en los ojos queriendo decirle con ellos todo lo que le inspiraba en esos momentos.

_No tienes ningún derecho de mantenerme aquí contra mi voluntad y no eres mi dueño para decidir cuando o no puedo marcharme, así que será mejor que me sueltes o te denunciaré por secuestro.

El ahogo una pequeña risa que escapo de sus labios al escuchar la última frase.

_Se nota que estas errada pequeña tigresa, y no sabes con quien estas tratando, pero te voy a ilustrar con un poco de charla ilustrativa para tu conocimiento, y quizás de esa manera cambies tu trato hacia mí._

En grandes rasgos él le informo y le enumero las instituciones de gobierno que estaban bajo su poder, la cantidad de dinero involucrado y sus innumerables contactos en la ciudad y otros estados. Ella solo pudo mantener los ojos fijos en él intentando descifrar si mentía solo para atemorizarla, no podía creer a pesar de que Jasper se lo había advertido, que su poder fuera tan grande.

_Así que dime pequeña tigresa o debería decir Isabela, qué piensas hacer al respecto?, porque por el momento yo tengo unas ideas maravillosas para poner en práctica._

Dicho esto sujeto sus manos con una de las suyas y la mano libre la deslizo por su costado hasta el botón de sus cortos pantalones y luego bajo la cremallera de un tirón empujándolos hacia abajo, dejándola solo con sus diminutas bragas, en ese mismo instante ella se tenso y comenzó a forcejear con el intentando soltarse de su agarre.

_No te resistas ya te he dicho que eres mía para lo que se me plazca y en este momento se me place follarte, aquí sobre la pared, después de todo esto es lo que buscabas en las calles no es así? o ahora me vas a decir que nunca te lo hicieron de esta manera?._  
El se desabrocho sus pantalones y dejo libre su erección dejando que chocara con su vientre para que ella notara lo duro que lo ponía el solo tocarla.

El se inclino un poco y tomo una de sus piernas la poso sobre su cadera antes de presionarla con su cuerpo a la pared, en el siguiente minuto le arranco las bragas provocando un grito de ella por la impresión y de un solo empuje se adentro en ella.

_El cielo_ Exclamo él al sentirse aprisionado por las paredes internas de su apretado centro.

Comenzó a empujar dentro de ella y al instante se tensó al no sentir respuesta alguna de ella. Su cabeza, que estaba inclinada sobre el hombro de ella, se giro para ver el rostro deformado de ella, no tenía un solo rastro de la pasión que le había demostrado la noche anterior si no todo lo contrario. Temor, pánico.

-Isabela? Pregunto él con cautela al mismo tiempo que le soltaba las manos.

_Por favor, no _ fue lo único que pudo decir antes de largarse en sollozos ahogados por una de sus manos.

Él se salió de ella al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de ella como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa, ella le tenía miedo.

Él era todo lo malo que había en el mundo pero jamás tomaría a una mujer en contra de su voluntad, por dios! él no era un violador, tenía en mente mantenerla con él bajo amenazas tal vez, pero sabía que como la primera vez, ella sucumbiría a su juego de seducción. En ese instante decidió dejarla descansar un momento, para que se calmara, no le gustaba ver llorara a las mujeres.

_Vaya, veo que después de todo solo eres un pequeño gatito asustado, me gusta que las mujeres lloren y griten de placer en mis brazos no que se derrumben en llantos depresivos, te dejare para que te calmes, analices la situación y te des cuenta cuál es tu lugar aquí, alguien te traerá ropa y comida en un momento._

Él le habló a Seth, el cual le abrió en seguida, salió a zancadas de ahí, huyendo de ese mar de sentimientos derramados por el llanto, lo que menos quería era involucrarse sentimentalmente en estos momentos, pensó por un momento en dejarla ir para evitar se problemas pero en el mismo instante que lo pensó, su cuerpo lo rechazó, todavía estaba duro por no haber obtenido su liberación decidió dirigirse a su oficina, sabia que Lauren bien podría ocuparse de su problema, volvería mas tarde por la noche para seguir disfrutando de su pequeña tigresa, esperaba encontrarla más tranquila y dispuesta para complacerlo.

Emmett se encontraba en su oficina redactando el informe de una de las redadas que se habían hecho donde había caído algunos minoristas de la ciudad, sabía que no era mucho para lo que había detrás de todo, pero también sabía que era algo para las escuelas y adolecentes victimas de el trafico de drogas en cada esquina de la ciudad.

Se puso a rememorar la llamada de jasper habian pasado muchos años desde que habian hablado, aun sentia esa presion en el pecho de sus ultimas palabras ¨_tu la mataste_¨habian sido las ultimas palabras de jasper antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlo en medio de su propio odio asi mismo.

Era estraño que despues de tanto tiempo el lo buscara para pedirle un favor.

Su teléfono sonó y frunció el ceño al ver que no era un número conocido, aun así decidió contestar, sabia que la mayoría de veces sus chivatos lo contactaban de números que no pudieran ser interceptados.

_Mc Carty_ contesto con el timbre de voz que lo caracterizaba.

Escucho un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea antes que una débil voz se escuchara.

_Jasper me dijo que tu podías ayudarme, necesito ayuda, me han secuestrado_

Emmett se paro en el mismo instante que escucho el nombre de Jasper ser nombrado por la débil voz, miles de recuerdos que pensó que habían sido enterrados años atrás volvieron a su mente como una avalancha.

La débil voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_Bueno? hay alguien ahí? por favor necesito ayuda_ se oyo la voz al otro lado de la linea lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_Si aquí estoy, quien eres y de qué diablos estás hablando?_

En ese momento se escucho el característico sonido que anunciaba que la línea estaba muerta.

Emmett se dejo caer en el sillón sin saber qué diantres estaba pasando, saco su cartera y tomo una tarjeta de un investigador privado, marcó el número y la voz que le contesto lo volvió a retornar a muchos años atrás.

_Jasper, soy Emmett, necesitamos hablar, una chica me llamó pidiendo ayuda y hablando de secuestro, menciono tu nombre_  
se escucho un largo silencio y después una puerta ser azotada.

_Voy saliendo, donde te encuentro?_

Bella sintió un ligero alivio al colgar ya que sabía que al menos una persona sabia donde se encontraba, por fortuna él no le había quitado su bolso y dentro traía su móvil, tuvo que colgar al escuchar la puerta abrirse, solo le dio tiempo a aventar el móvil debajo de la cama, antes de que él entrara.

_Muy bien pequeña tigresa en que estábamos? _

Ella lo vio acercarse al mismo tiempo que se deshacía la corbata y se desabotonaba la camisa.

Supo que esta vez llorar no le serviría de nada, solo le quedaba el Consuelo de que tal vez vendrían en su rescate.

* * *

**Ok a quien no le gustaria ser raptada por semejante ejemplar?**

**Pido 1era.**

**como les parecio el capitulo trate de no tardarme mucho esta ves, poco a poco ire haciendolo mas rapido ya tengo la idea del siguiente cap, lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, asi pasiencia.**

**muchas gracias Nuria por tus consejos, nos vemos pronto.**

**Dejen rew, ya saben que es el unico pago que recibimos y ademas me interesa sus comentarios los leo todos, y los tomo en cuenta.**

**Cualquier sugerencia puden mandar PM. o dear rew.**

**espero me dejen rew diciendo que les parecio.**

**xoxo.**


	7. Remenbranzas

**La historia es mia, los personajes de meyer por momentos me los presta para mis delirios, aunque ultimamente con las grbaciones de Amanecer an estado muy ocupados ** **y ese es el motivo de mi retraso tuve que acudir a las grabaciones para ayudar ala produccion ya sabes el punto de vista de una esperta.**

**sin mas preambulos les dejo el siguiente capitulo antes un parrafo de un poema que encontre por ahi.**

**_Mudo de palabras y recuerdos _**

**_ condenado a nunca hablar los sentimientos_**

**_ sin reir y sin llorar _**

**_ por abrazados que estemos_**

**_ solo por ciertos remedos_**

Hay momentos en la vida de un hombre que permanecerán indeleblemente grabados en su mente por una razón u otra. Acontecimientos que abrían la ventana a sombríos y oscuros rincones del alma y revelan verdades que había buscado o mejor guardado? dentro de sí toda la vida.

Ese momento había llegado para Emmet McCarthy.

Se había despertado aquella mañana sabiendo que la vida ya no le presentaba ningún desafío. Su último trabajo le había dado una satisfacción efímera que solo duro el momento en ponerle las esposas a Royce King y durante el juicio el cual fue rápido para evitar la fuga. Sin embargo, su vida privada era casi tan emocional, y apasionada como un trozo de arcilla.

Según sus compañeros, necesitaba encontrar un pasatiempo para reemplazar su excesiva obsesión por el trabajo. Eso dicho por los mismos que lo alababan después de cada misión.

La emoción se había debilitado, hasta que ahora, seis meses después, el arresto pensaba que también él necesitaba un pasatiempo.

Su vida se había ido al infierno. , O tal vez, sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que la vida podría ser mucho más. Pero, cómo tratar con las emociones y sentimientos de perdida, no lo había decidido aún. Una cosa era segura, el nerviosismo dentro de él estaba aumentado al punto que se estaba convirtiendo en un sufrimiento.

Mientras estaba sentado en el restaurante se dio cuenta que algo estaba cambiando dentro de él. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin el amor de una mujer en su vida creyendo que no lo necesitaba, pero al pasar los años se dio cuenta que nadie podría nunca reemplazarla. Por esa razón nunca se había interesado en nadie, lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo aunque en el fondo sabía que si lo hacía si buscaba eso que le hacía falta seria aceptar que lo había tenido y lo había perdido y la pérdida era algo con lo que todavía no podía lidiar.

Y sabía que ese era el problema

Aceptarlo era otra cosa.

Tratar con eso sería lo más difícil.

Mientras, él le echó una mirada al camarero. Era un buen hombre, pensó Emmett, le había servido lo suficiente a lo largo de los años para saber lo que esa mirada significaba. En cuestión de minutos había un vaso de whisky apoyado discretamente a su lado.

La espera en aquel bar, lo hizo retroceder 5 años atrás, y el dolor volvió a anidar en su pecho como si solo hubieran pasado unas horas de lo sucedió.

Conforme el licor descendió por su garganta así lo hicieron los recuerdos a su mente.

_**Flashback **_

Emmett y Jasper se conocían desde que estuvieron en la Higschool ambos procedían de familias si no ricas, si con lo suficiente para una vida desahogada sin pasar necesidades pero tampoco con excesos.

Era una noche de invierno, Emmett tenía que recoger a Vera de la casa de su amiga, faltaba algunos días para la boda y ella estaba ultimando detalles con su dama de honor, él había salido tarde porque sus amigos le habían organizado una despedida de soltero en la estación, y se le fue el tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde y se había pasado la hora en que tenía que recogerla de casa de su amiga.

La llamo al celular, pero ella no contesto y asumió que tal vez lo hubiera olvidado en casa, decidió dirigirse al departamento para descansar la juerga y mañana se disculparía con un ramo de azucenas que eran sus favoritas.

Pero para su desgracia jamás tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse, al día siguiente recibió la llamada de un Jasper desesperado que lo sobresalto y lo saco del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba.

"_**fin del flashback **_

En cuanto vio a Jasper entrar por la puerta del restaurant se levanto y se irguió toda su anatomía, su cuerpo se puso rígido esperando una explosión de recriminaciones en su contra, estaba preparado para recibir todo eso y mas ya que el mismo sentía que lo merecía.

En cambio, Jasper lo analizo por un par de minutos sin decirle nada, notando que el cuerpo del que Emmett se había sentido orgulloso siempre, ya no existía.

Le tendió la mano la cual Emmett miro con duda y después de un segundo la tomo dándose ambos un apretón firme en el cual se ponían a un lado sus diferencias por un bien común.

_ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ pregunto Emmett sin necesidad de perder tiempo.

_Antes de hablar nada quiero que todo quede entre nosotros además, no podemos hablar aquí, necesitamos un sitio mas privado_ Emmet lo miro como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, pensó que estaba exagerando.

_Qué tienes pensado? creo honestamente que estas exagerando_ Jasper le miro con ojos entornados y solo agrego.

_Edward Masen te parece exagerado?_

Emmett sintió al instante que la furia lo consumía.

_Qué tienes que ver con él?_

_Nada y no pienso decir nada hasta que no me asegures, mejor dicho, me jures por su memoria que esto se queda entre nosotros y estemos en otro lugar solos_

Emmett pidió la cuenta y se dirigió a la salida con Jasper pisándole los talones. Pensó que era cómico que después de tantos años le estuviera cediendo la seguridad de una chica después de restregarle por tantos años la muerte de ella.

Llegaron al departamento de Emmett el cual se encontraba en ese momento demasiado silencioso para su gusto, los colores de las paredes y la decoración no cuadraban con lo que Jasper recordaba de su viejo amigo.

_ ¿Deseas algo de tomar? tal vez algo fuerte?_ Pregunto Emmett para tener la excusa de alejarse un poco ya que todo aquello le traía recuerdos que pensó ya había enterrado.

Jasper lo vio alejarse y siguió observando la decoración, parecía a primera vista, que nadie vivía en ese departamento. Ese no era el departamento de su antiguo amigo, ese no era el departamento de Emmett el juguetón, el que siempre traía una sonrisa en la cara, es más, no quedaba nada de su amigo de High School.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la repisa donde encontró solo un retrato era el mismo que tenia sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama a lado de la foto que se había tomado con Alice cuando fueron a Las Vegas.

En el retrató aparecían Emmett, él y ella cuando los dos habían salido de la universidad y habían decidido recorrer el mundo antes de entregarse al servicio del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, ese día comenzó el primero de todos sus días.

_Aquí está tu trago _ la voz áspera de Emmett lo sacó de su ensoñación y lo volvió a la realidad.

Emmett se sentó delante de él en espera de que comenzara a hablar sobre el motivo que los había traído a ambos a su departamento bueno, a uno de sus departamentos en realidad, este solo lo utilizaba cuando se tomaba permisos y quería alejarse del trabajo y regodearse en su dolor, solo el olor de las tortitas de la vecina lo hacían sentir bien y qué decir de su lasaña exquisita.

_Y bien? Necesito que me pongas al tanto de en lo que andas metido para saber en qué me estoy metiendo yo_ Jasper no le contestó en el instante, pero dirigió una última mirada a la estancia donde se encontraban, la verdad es que no quedaba nada del amigo juguetón y del que siempre tenía un chiste para todo, tal vez solo era que ya había madurado.

El vacío era palpable en la vida de Emmett, el sentir, que tal vez él era el responsable de lo que en estos momentos rodeaba a Emmett lo motivó para tomar una decisión, así que Jasper se decidió a hablar por fin..

Desde luego que existía el peligro en lo que pensaba pedirle, por lo que lo mínimo que debía hacer era alejar rencores, él le había permitido adquirir demasiada importancia en su vida a la necesidad de culpar a alguien cuando en el fondo el fondo sabia que él era el único responsable de lo que había pasado. Se había dejado cautivar por los deseos de gloria y el sueño de convertirse en un soldado a favor de la patria.

Sin embargo, se dijo, ahora era más maduro, más prudente. Podía mantener las sombras del pasado atrás y dar un paso hacia la luz emocional, puesto que ya habían pasado tantos años. Isabella le recordaba a ella, sus ojos tenían el mismo color y sabía que a pesar de la vida que llevaba, dentro de Bella existía una pureza como la de ella. Podía tener pasión en su mirada pero también había entereza real, nada más.

Él podía ofrecerle su amistad. Y de esa manera tal vez recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_Creo que deberíamos dejar el pasado a donde pertenece, no crees?_ dijo Jasper sin alejar su mirada de la de Emmett, esperando su reacción.

Él parpadeó un par de veces sin apartar la mirada de Jasper creyendo que tal vez estuviera jugando con él, así que hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando se sentía con las emociones a flor de piel.

_— ¿Jasper, caray, en qué tipo de problema estás metido esta vez? —. Se recostó en el cómodo sofá, fingiendo indiferencia. De ninguna manera, le daría la oportunidad de ver cuánto le afectaba su declaración. Y vaya que él podía saber de su dolor ya que lo compartían._

_Jasper escudriño su rostro y por mucho que Emmett se esforzó en ocultarlo, pudo notar el profundo dolor que había todavía en sus ojos podría reconocer su propio dolor._

_Al ver que a Jasper no le hacía gracia su broma decidió darle seriedad al asunto, se inclino hacia adelante y mirando fijamente a Jasper a la cara agrego._

__Creo que podemos hacer a un lado los viejos rencores por un bien común, y sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya a pasado demasiado tiempo para seguir viviendo en el pasado._

_Jasper notó el enorme esfuerzo de Emmett pero se guardo cualquier comentario al respecto. Sabia que después de tantos años, para ambos,iba a ser difícil olvidar y perdonar._

_Estaba a punto de levantarse para estrechar la mano que Jasper le ofrecía cuando unos quedos golpes en la puerta los sobresalto a ambos, en un solo movimiento Emmett saco su arma que escondía debajo de los cojines del sofá y en un par de zancadas se acercó a la puerta. Jasper lo siguió, Emmett lo miro con el ceño fruncido ya que ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que Jasper habia sacado su propio arma., Con una señal le indico que sen mantuviera detrás de él para revisar de quien se trataba, Se volvieron a escuchar golpes desde el otro lado de la puerta Emmett detuvo el paso de Jasper y se inclinó para ver por la mirilla., Para su tranquilidad, se dio cuenta de que solo se trataba de su molesta vecina que parecía tener un radar para sus llegadas, por mas que se esforzaba por ignorar sus constantes coqueteos, ella no parecía darse cuenta de su rechazo._

_Le hizo señas a Jasper para que continuara en silencio y regresaron a la sala, pensó que si la ignoraba ella terminaría yéndose. Jasper con una inclinación de la cabeza le indico que estaba de acuerdo._

_Cuando se disponían a regresar a la pequeña estancia una voz aniñada los hizo pararse en seco._

__Emmett se que te encuentras en casa, te vi llegar, necesito que me ayudes con la caja de fusibles al parecer no aguantaron el jalón de luz de mi secadora de pelo, asi que mas te vale abrir esa puerta o te olvidas de el pan recién Horneado.__

_Esas últimas palabras bastaron para que Emmett se diera media vuelta y se dirigiera hacia la puerta para abrirla de un tirón._

__Hola Rosalie, disculpa la tardanza es solo que estoy con un amigo y no te había escuchado_  
_

_Jasper miro la sonrisa en la cara de Emmett y pensó que tal vez entre ellos había algo, se dirigió a la puerta y se presento a la chica._

__Hola mi nombre es Jasper y soy amigo de Emmett_  
_

__Ah, ya se quiénn eres! eres el caballero andante de mi amiga Alice, ella me habla tanto de ti que creo que te conozco de años, trabajo los fines de semana en el restaurant y te he visto con ella en varias ocasiones__

_Rosali se giro para dirigirse a Emmett. Ella se había sentido atraída por él desde la primera vez que lo vio ,_1'80 de altura, su cuerpo era una masa de fuertes músculos, un par de ojos de un ámbar intenso y los pequeños rizos ensortijados cortados casi al ras. Él podía lograr que su corazón latiera fuertemente con una combinación de miedo y deseo. El miedo era algo que podía manejar. Era el deseo con lo que a menudo tenía más problemas. La primera vez que lo sintió había sido justo después de haber sido arrestada por él en el departamento de su ex ,Royce King Podría haber tenido algo que ver el que ella había ido preparada para una noche de sexo salvaje, después de seis meses con su antiguo novio era justo pasar de la primera base.''

_**Flashback**_

Ese día Rosalie llevaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo una larga gabardina de piel sintética la cual había pedido prestada a una amiga para darle un toque más sensual a su puesta en escena de aquella noche. La venia ensayando por varias semanas creyendo que con esto por fin su escurridizo novio, Royce, quien era dueño de varias tiendas departamentales se comprometería con ella formalmente.

En cuanto llegó al departamento de Royce decidida a darle la sorpresa de golpe para evitar echarse para atrás, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta de golpe al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Dio un paso dentro del departamento y al mismo tiempo que abrió los ojos deslizo la gabardina de su cuerpo quedando enfundada solo en un corsé de peto largo del cual se desprendían lazos que a su vez sostenían las medias de medio muslo en su lugar, el corsé mantenía sus pechos tan elevados qué llego a sentir que los podía tocar con su barbilla.

El corsé venia a juego con una diminuta tanga que solo lograba cubrir el triangulo de su pubis dándole un toque más sexi. La persona que se lo vendió le aseguró que cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies.

Y sobre todo después de encontrarlo sobre su entonces novio.

Cuando abrió por fin los ojos la escena era todo menos lo que ella se esperaba, ella esperaba sorprender a un hombre y en su lugar sorprendió a dos.

Emmett se encontraba encima de Royce colocándole las esposas, solo dejó de forcejear con él al escuchar el grito que ella dio al ver la escena.

Cuando ese dia había tomado la decisión de sorprender a su novio en sus planes no sabía que la sorprendida seria ella.

Después de la sorpresa, Emmett había procedido a recorrerla con la mirada, hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta lo desnuda que se encontraba pero lo que más la había paralizado había sido el calor que emanaba de su mirada, la cual desapareció en el mismo instante que la había advertido. Trató de retroceder pero en un solo movimiento Emmett se había puesto de pie sujetándola por el brazo.

_A donde crees que vas pequeña Barbie?_

Después de eso solo le permitió volver a ponerse la gabardina y procedió a colocarle las esposas al mismo tiempo que pedía refuerzos ya que solo había contemplado el llevarse a Royce preso.

Emmett se apartó de Rosalie, seguramente llevado por aquellos impulsos de caballerosidad que tan irritantes resultaban a veces. Pero, a pesar de que procuraba mantener las manos quietas, sus ojos bri llaban de deseo. Un deseo que trató de reprimir y que logró después de mucho esfuerzo, pero noto que ella se había percatado del mismo y decidió ponerle fin.

_Y dime preciosa, qué vinculo tienes con este tipejo?- Emmett pregunto con sorna ya que de antemano se había hecho a la idea de que era una de las tantas putas con las que practicaba sexo rudo.

Rosalie sintió que la ira la inundaba al momento que -él hizo la insinuación. Ella no era ninguna puta, solo una chica enamorada, bueno tal vez no tan enamorada, pero sí que no era una puta solo una idiota al no darse cuenta de los líos en los que andaba metido Royce. Tantos trajes de marca, el que nunca hablara de sus negocios... tenía todas las señales delante delante de ella pero los constantes regalos caros la cegaron.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, y aquel movi miento hizo sobresalir los músculos que ocultaba su traje perfectamente cortado y sorprendente mente conservador. Supo que la chica estaba siendo demás obstinada para la situación en la que se encontraba.

Decidió que no conseguiría nada de ella y decidió dejarla para los interrogatorios en la central, después de todo su trabajo había terminado al hacer el arresto .Al cabo de unos minutos, los refuerzos llegaron.

Solo que para Rosalie aquello apenas comenzaba. La subieron a un auto patrulla y al llegar a la central no lo volvió a ver, supo como se llamaba por el murmullo en la estación de policía, le dijeron que él llevaba cerca de 8 meses tras los pasos de Royce pero que no había logrado atraparlo hasta esa noche, la misma noche que ella había decidido atraparlo pero de otra manera, observo lo irónico de la vida, era la primera vez que hacia algo intrépido y había terminado en la cárcel acusada de ser complice de un traficante de drogas de baja monta.

Tuvo que pasar todo el fin de semana para cuando por fin la soltaron y se disculparon con ella diciendo que había sido un lamentable malentendido. Iba saliendo de la comisaria cuando lo vio salir de un auto patrulla, al momento tuvo el impulso de irse sobre él y decirle lo que pensaba, pero se tuvo que contener, no quería regresar tras las rejas después de haber salido apenas hacia un par de minutos. Paró un taxi y le indico su dirección, al pasar junto a el se permitió contemplarlo.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo detenida lo único que se venía a su mente eran los ojos del chico sexi que le había colocado las esposas, una fantasía que jamás había tenido hasta entonces, no se veía como una persona a la que le gustara el sexo rudo, pero el cuerpo de él la excitaba a tal extremo que la hacía desear que la tomara de esa manera.

¿Sería la mujer más inmoral del mundo por de sear a Emmett dos días después de haber pla neado seducir a otro hombre? En ese momento, sentada en el taxi, no estaba segura de que le importara aquella situación, al fin y al cabo era diferente después de todo, realmente, no había podido poner en marcha su plan de seducir a Royce, gracias a la intromisión de Emmett. Este le había impedido cometer el peor error de su vida, le había abierto los ojos acerca de la otra vida ilícita de Royce. Además, Emmett se había mostrado como todo un caballero al devolverle su gabardina y evitar verla por más tiempo del necesario aunque la hubiese visto por un breve momento antes de retirar su mirada de su cuerpo semidesnudo. Y no habia podido evitar el cosquilleo que habia sentido por todo su cuerpo en ese breve momento.

Emmett por su parte se había sentido muy poco afectado al verla parada delante de él con solo unas bragas diminutas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación y un corsé que acentuaba sus curvas Solo por un instante se sintió distraído de su deber, lo que de inmediato remedio no tenia tiempo para distracciones.

Esa había sido su meta hasta que su nueva vecina vino a presentarse con la excusa de que necesitaba azúcar, al verla ahí parada en el umbral de su puerta la imagen de ella en la diminuta tanga vino a su mente como un rayo y de inmediato esa sensación de anhelo lo invadió, pero estaba decidido a no dejarse arrastrar.

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo.

Rosalie era simplemente una chica afi cionada al striptease y a la que no le importaba saltearse las normas para obtener lo que quería. Rosalie sabía abrirse paso hacia la vida aprovechando de sus atributos, si quería. Emmett cono cía ahora las virtudes de ella para con la cocina, y debía reconocer que había disfru tado de ello, lo tenia agarrado por el estomago."

Actualmente.

En cuanto ella menciono la palabra mágica "comida" a Emmett le cambio el rostro, se giro decidido a ir por su ración cuando la mirada penetrante de Jasper lo saco de sus prioridades regresándolo a la realidad, en esos momentos tenían algo más importante que hacer, como salvar a una chica secuestrada.

Se apresuro a arreglarle la caja de fusibles y se disculpo con ella dirigiéndose directo a su departamento cerrando prácticamente la puerta en sus narices. Sabía que si era lista entendería la indirecta.

Lo que no sabía era que Rosalie era una chica decidida y cuando quería algo y aquella vez lo quería a e tenía sus propios planes. En cuanto Emmett cerró la puerta de su apartamento se dirigió al suyo y marco el teléfono.

Jasper comenzó a hablarle a Emmett sobre lo sucedido hasta el último día en que la había visto, saco un sobre de entre sus ropas y se lo extendió. Emmett lo cogió y saco lo que tenía dentro, en cuanto reviso las fotos su semblante se contrajo abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces como buscando las palabras correctas para explicar lo que quería decir.

_Tío es ella, es ….. oh Dios mio! es ella, de donde sacaste estas fotos?

Jasper se aclaro la garganta para poder pronunciar algo y al momento de ver la reacción de Emmett supo que no estaba loco, él había tenido la misma impresión cuando comenzó a investigarla, pocas veces la había visto directamente pero en esta ocasión que había tenido la oportunidad de verla bien no cabía duda, solo el color del cabello era diferente tenían los mismos rasgos y no le asombraba la reacción de Emmett.

_Si lo sé, ella es muy amiga de mi chica y nunca la había visto directamente, siempre que yo llegaba ella salía o solo la veía de perfil. Sabía que existía pero solo por Alice.

_Así que me dices estamos en esto juntos?

Emmett lo miró directamente a los ojos y vio lo que hacía muchos años no veía "a su amigo"

_ Si, tío, estamos juntos en esto por nuestro reencuentro y por "ella".

Jasper sabía perfectamente que no se refería a Bella y sabia por qué todavía no podía pronunciar su nombre, él mismo no lo pronunciaba, llevaba una relación seria con Alice y todavía no se atrevía a mencionársela, sabia que en el momento que lo hiciera todo se le vendría encima.

Comenzaron a hacer planes sobre lo que tenían que hacer, Emmett hablo con algunos informantes de los cuales ya días antes les habían menciona sobre el seguimiento de una prostituta, a lo cual el no le dio importancia y ahora sabia que se trataba de la chica que Jasper quería rescatar de las garras de Masen, se dijo a si mismo que lograría la liberación de esta chica costara lo que costara, no sabía el por qué pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al encuentro de uno de sus informantes el cual tenia una pista de donde podían tener a la chica encerrada, en cuanto salieron del edificio de departamento, Emmett no dejo de mirar por el retrovisor, tenía la sensación de que los seguían no dijo nada pero supo que Jasper también lo había notado pero decidió dejar que pasara más tiempo por si se equivocaban.

_Lo as notado?- Pregunto Emmett.

_Si -contesto Jassper.

-Vamos a dar vuelta en la siguiente hay un callejón escondido, nos meteremos ahí y luego nos bajaremos para llegarle por detrás.

_Si no estuvieras en esta situacion pensaría que hablas en doble sentido- Agregó Jasper con media sonrisa.

_Ok en la siguiente acelero, estas listo?_ Jasper asintió y saco el arma de su chaqueta.

_Aqui vamos_ En cuanto termino la frase dio un giro de 90º grados dándole la vuelta a la esquina y de nuevo dio otro volantazo metiéndose en un estrecho callejón del cual solo pudieron salir por las ventanillas del auto, vieron como el auto que los venia siguiendo se introducía en esa misma calle pasando de largo el callejón donde se habían metido, pasaron por encima del auto tratando no hacer ruido.

En cuanto llegaron al final del callejón Jasper se quedo detrás de Emmett quien se asomo y observó el auto detenido, pudo ver que venían 2 personas en el, le indico a Jasper que se mantuviera detrás de él para no dejarse ver y a su señal Jasper le dio la vuelta al vehículo situándose en posición para sorprender a los ocupantes del otro vehículo, lo que no tenían calculado era que sus ocupantes los habían visto y también tenían plan de ataque.

* * *

**Ok espero les agrade este capitulo algo de los demas personajes y se que se quedan de infarto prometo solemnemente que el proximo en 2 semanas de lo contrario me envian a victoria.**

**comentarios?**

**Gracias a mi beta Ginebra Brong.**

**xoxo**


	8. Placer tuyo y mio

La historia es mía los personajes de SM, ya saben amo twiligth.

Hola lo se no cumplí pero aquí les dejo este que espero sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios.

Agradezco sus comentarios.

Luce,** robsten-pattison,lu537,lizzy90,sophia18,Nylevecullen,Maiy, Edithmasen,Partisan11,Zujeyane,,alijas1002.**

**Si alguien mas me falto le agr****ego en el próximo cap.**

**Mil gracias a quienes me agregaron asus favoritos me encantarían también sus opiniones.**

**Sin tanto teje les dejo el siguiente cap.**

**_ **_Tendida y dormida entre caricias nocturnas  
vi a mi amor inclinarse sobre mi triste lecho,  
pálida como el fruto y la hoja del lirio más oscuro,  
rasa, despojada y sombría, con el cuello desnudo, listo para ser mordido,  
demasiado blanca para el rubor y demasiado ardiente para estar inmaculada,  
pero del color perfecto, ausente de blanco y rojo.  
Y sus labios se entreabrieron tiernamente, y dijo  
-en una sola palabra- placer._

Ella se levanto lentamente después de la noche pasada los días habían pasado demasiado rápido, en realidad no sabia si eran días o noches solo sabia que el tiempo caminaba mas rápido al igual que la

incertidumbre de saber que pasaría después de que pasara la novedad. Estaba poniendo demasiado de su parte para no sentirse como se sentía últimamente, protegida como nunca lo había sentido y era un absurdo dadas las circunstancias de la situación el que la hubiera traído de esta manera. Todo había pasado en un respiro; al principio después de despertar, no tenia bien claro lo que había pasado, pero conforme iban pasando los días, los recuerdos de lo que paso esa noche se iban haciendo mas y mas claros.

"_Había decidió salir a caminar para ver si encontraba algún taxi para regresar, ya era de madrugada y estaba exhausta, las calles por las que transitaba no__ le eran conocidas. De repente sintió que alguien la seguía, con el temor de que se tratara del asesino del momento apretó el paso y al instante volteo pero solo llegó a ver un coche que andaba lento por la calle. Cuando llegó a la esquina ya no supo mas, solo sintió la presión de una mano sobre su boca y un piquete en el cuello_.

Y cuando despertó ya estaba aquí. Instintivamente se paso la mano por el cuello buscando algún tipo de cicatriz para así darse cuenta de que eso había ocurrido en realidad, que no habia sido una pesadilla.

Se quedo un momento pensando en su situación, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, no sabía hasta cuando la tendría allí o cuando la dejaría salir de su encarcelamiento, si es que la dejara. Se lo había dejado muy claro desde la primera vez, no la dejaría hasta que consiguiera lo quería y sería entonces cuando ella saldría de su vida tal como había entrado, sin pena ni gloria.

Para entonces, Isabella se sintió nerviosa, su cuerpo ya sabia cuando él se acercaba se había acostumbrado a sus llegadas, pudo escuchar el intercambio entre el guarura que se mantenía en la puerta y él. La puer ta se abrió y, al verlo... dejó de pensar. Le tembla ban tanto las rodillas, que se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama para estabilizarse. Todo en Edward la encendía. Desde el ángulo orgulloso de su cabeza hasta la anchura de sus hombros, sus zancadas, todo en él era espectacularmente masculino sexy y también algo oscuro.

Era guapísimo y sólo tenía que entrar por la puerta para que su sexualidad volviera ala vida y su corazón amenazase con detenerse. Edward le producia un efecto que en todos sus años de vida, nadie había logrado producir en ella.

Edward cerró la puerta con el pie y la tomó entre sus brazos. Por un segundo, Isabella se perdió en la ansiedad de tocarlo, de olerlo...Pero solo duro un instante antes de que la conciencia la devolviera a la realidad y se alejo de el de un empujón.

-Como diste conmigo? _Pregunto al darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

El se alejo un paso como analizando la pregunta o tal vez pensando la respuesta, dio un largo suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama, tomo su mano y la jalo hacia si mismo haciéndola caer a su lado.

-Debes de saber que para mi no hay imposibles siempre que quiero algo lo consigo y en ese momento te quería a ti.

Ella sintió una presión en el pecho al oírlo hablar en pasado pero no dejó que él lo notara, en el mismo momento se recompuso, no permitiría que le afectara, talvez su tiempo con él se había acabado.

-Cuanto tiempo piensas mantenerme aquí?_ Ella no movió un solo musculo analizando la expresión de él y su reacción a la pregunta. Por un momento creyó ver algo extraño en su mirada como pesar, pero se negó a creer que a él le pesara dejarla ir.

Él se inclino sobre ella y la observo mientras delineaba con sus dedos el contorno de sus cejas y bajaba por su pómulo izquierdo, rozando sus labios con el pulgar.

Ella sintió más que una caricia, sintió anhelo, deseo y pasión, sobre todo pasión. Comenzó a deslizar las finas tiras de la blusa que llevaba puesta pero ella lo detuvo, deicidio que no se iba a dejar distraer con el deseo que reflejaban sus ojos.

.-No contestaste a mi pregunta. Primero, cuanto tiempo piensas mantenerme aquí? También me gustaría saber cuanto tiempo llevo aquí no tengo ni idea de en qué día vivo al estar encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes.

Él se levanto enfadado al ver que no había conseguido distraerla de la pregunta y eso le molestaba ya que esa misma pregunta se hacia él a cada momento que no la tenia en sus brazos y ya la extrañaba.

¿Tiempo, cuanto tiempo? Edward intentó disimular su reac ción ante la noticia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con Isabella? ¿Semanas? Algunas aventuras no du raban tanto. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en algo permanente? Se había metido en la rutina de su vida sin que se diera cuenta. Todo comenzó caer en picado para él, él tenia otras prioridades...

Isabella estaba tan metida en sus sentidos. No era una analogía muy inspirada, pero... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostó con otra mujer? Meses? Le había sido completamente fiel inconscientemente desde la primera vez que la tomo. Re conocer eso hizo que apretase los dientes. Inex plicablemente, se había incrustado en su vida diaria sin notarlo, como un ejército invisible, condicionando su vida de una forma que le resultaba completamente ajena. La sorpresa lo enfrió, como si estuviera en presencia del enemigo.

Analizo uno a uno sus movimientos desde la aparición de Isabella en su vida. Primero la primera noche que la tomo en el club, nunca antes se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, siempre mantenía un muy bajo perfil en ese tipo de situaciones él decidía como, cuando y donde. Y sin embargo la había tomado prácticamente en público sin importar que se supiera que había perdido el control ante una prostituta. No, ese no era él, después de esa primera noche se había obsesionado con ella en tal grado, que tuvo que contratar a un investigador privado para lograr localizarla y luego investigar al mismo investigador para poder cubrir sus pasos en caso que se le escapara algo a Jasper.

Después de eso, cometiendo error tras error, tuvo que conseguir alguien de su entera confianza para seguirle el rastro a Isabella ya que se le había escapado de las manos por maniobras de Jasper, del cual tenía pensado ocuparse más tarde.

Una vez que la había localizado recurrió a Seth para que lo ayudara a llevarla a esta bodega, una de tantas de las que tenia en la ciudad, tuvieron que esperar algunas noches para localizarla y sedarla para el traslado, y ya teniéndola a su merced había acomodado su agenda para tener las noches libres y así poderlas pasar entre sus piernas, ese para de piernas tan infinitamente largas lo habían hecho distraerse de sus obligaciones a tal grado, que en la organización lo habían comenzado a investigar y no se molestaron en ocultarlo como una advertencia de que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo vigilados para saber si en realidad seria apto para la responsabilidad de llevar esta organización y la verdad era que estaban esperando un mínimo error de su parte para que su puesto pasara a manos de su primo, el cual se decía tenia la misma hambre de poder que el abuelo.

Todo eso lo llevo a tomar una decisión:

Se giró para encararla y dijo de la manera mas fría posible.

-Qué es en realidad lo que quieres que te diga? Que me enamoré de ti y por eso te busque y te traje aquí? Que eres la mujer sin la que en realidad no puedo vivir? Eres mas ingenua de lo que creí si piensas eso en tu estatus de mujer de la calle, no creo que tengas mejor opción que lo que te e dado estos meses.

En cuanto terminó de hablar ella se quedo pasmada de la impresión. Tanto tiempo había pasado nublada por el deseó y la pasión que era imperdonable que se hubiera olvidado de sus obligaciones, tenia que lograr salir de esta bruma en la que se encontraba y seguir buscando una salida.

-No, en ningún momento me creí con derecho a nada y jamás ha sido mi sueño conseguir un macho proveedor para que me llene de hijos y tenga que aguantar sus golpes solo por un maldito Papel. Así que no, jamás aspiraría a algo más que lo que hago a estas alturas, así que no te preocupes, que en mi patética vida jamás esperaría en que te arrodillaras para pedirme matrimonio después del mediocre sexo que hemos compartido, no te creas tan importante.

Ella le escupió todo sin dejar de mirarlo con todo el desprecio que sentía por él. Si alguna vez había sentido deseo , ahora solo el desprecio corría por sus venas, ya solo lo veía como el mafioso egocéntrico seguro de si mismo y con derecho de pisotear a quien se le atravesara en el camino.

_No eres mejor que los que me pagan por sexo en las calles, tu me pagas con techo y comida pero al final eres igual que ellos, un animal guiado por tus instintos y….

No termino la frase ya que su boca fue cubierta por unos labios rabiosos de deseo y necesidad de callarla.

Ella lo correspondió como siempre lo hacia.

Logró separase solo un instante y se estremeció. Tragó con fuerza. Parpadeando hacia él intentó encontrarle sentido a la posesiva luz que llenaba de repente sus oscurecidos ojos. Esto no estaba bien, pensó.

El notó la misma confusión en todo su cuerpo. Una noche más. Eso era todo lo que quería. Necesitaba encerrar los recuerdos que lo obsesionaban día y noche. No podía manejar más. No podía permitir que llegara a ser algo más. Pero mientras su boca cubría la de ella, sus sentidos se colapsaban uno a uno y su sentido de la responsabilidad se fue al carajo al igual que sus ansias de poder.

En la mente de ella se libraba una batalla similar ya que poco a poco comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él mientras que Edward hacia lo mismo con las prendas de ella. Llegaron a la cama con sus respiraciones entrecortadas por el esfuerzo de respirar y besar al mismo tiempo.

El movió los dedos contra el borde de las braguitas, abriéndose camino bajo ellas, tocando los suaves rizos que protegían los calientes y húmedos pliegues de su femenina carne. Los ojos de ella giraron.

_Mírame, Isabella _la orden era áspera, creciendo en intensidad y con un borde de necesidad_. No cierres los ojos. Mírame.

Los ojos de ella encontraron los de él. Un ahogado gemido escapó de su garganta. La cara de él estaba marcada por líneas de concentrado deseo, el límite de su control reflejado en las sombrías profundidades de sus pupilas.

Ella sintió sus dedos, cubiertos ahora con la cremosa esencia de su necesidad. Su humedad se extendía espesa y caliente a lo largo de los labios de su intimidad mientras fluía de las calientes profundidades de ella.

_Demonios, estás mojada _gruñó él_. ¿Cuánto más húmeda puedes estar?

Isabella sabía que podía estar mucho más mojada, lo estaba con frecuencia, al pensar en su toque, sus besos. Cuando su propio dedo se deslizaba sobre su carne caliente, ella soñaba con él, su roce, su posesión y ella estaba mucho más mojada.

_Edward, por favor... _suplicó, atrapada por los ojos de él, por los dedos entrando en la estrecha hendidura que él acariciaba. Por momentos de lucidez se odiaba por ansiar sus caricias como ahora no podía seguir así dándole tanto poder sobre ella que dolía solo el que la mirara.

¿La estaba castigando? ¿La atormentaría aquí, dejándola después por todo lo que le había hecho? Para el, ella lo había dejado, había huido de él, de su posesión, de pertenecerle y eso era un enorme agravio para su ego masculino acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería y sobre todo de las mujeres.

-Voy a follarte, Isabella _le dijo mientras movía los dedos lentamente sobre los empapados labios de su tembloroso centro_. Pero no seré humillado por ti de nuevo ¿me entiendes? Jamás me volverás a comparar con los imbéciles que te pagan por correrse dentro de ti.

Ella no fue capaz de responder. Los ojos muy abiertos, jadeó y gimió. Donde estaba vacía, estuvo de repente llena, estirada, largos y anchos dedos estaban probándola, sumergiéndose profundamente mientras la mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello evitaba que se cayera por el éxtasis sobre la cama ya que quería ver su goce. Sus dedos se movían más profundos, extendiéndola, probando el ceñido e intimo recoveco de su cuerpo.

_Edward _jadeó su nombre, incapaz de decir más mientras su carne se apretaba sobre los dedos, empapándolos más.

Jamás había permitido nunca a nadie que le practicaran el lifting con las manos, se le hacia una degradación mas hacia las mujeres, solo permitía el sexo vaginal a sus clientes a pesar de no tener prejuicios, siempre mantenía cierta distancia con las distintas fantasías de sus clientes.

_Tan mojada y tan preparada para mí. _Una sonrisa rozó sus duros labios.

Ella gimoteó por la necesidad mientras sus dedos retrocedían, saliendo de ella, llevándose sus jadeos, casi rogándole más. Entonces lentamente, con movimientos atormentadores y burlones, la llenó una vez más. Le clavó las uñas en el brazo, el corazón se le aceleró fuera de control, haciendo que respirar fuera más que difícil. Pequeños y lloriqueantes gemidos escaparon de su garganta, indefenso deseo inundando su cuerpo bañándole los dedos para empapar la seda de sus braguitas. Cada vez que él retrocedía ella se sentía vacía, donde antes había estado llena. Dolorosamente consciente de los breves momentos donde el filo de libración se burlaba de ella, la hacía llegar, anhelando más. Después estaba llena de nuevo, empujada siempre acercándose al arrollador momento donde ella sabía que su cuerpo explotaría en un placer tan intenso, tan violento que haría añicos su cordura por aquellos breves momentos.

En ese momento lo supo, jamás nadie le daría lo que él le había dado jamás pero sería una estúpida si lo aceptaba delante de él. Demasiado tenia con todo el ego que cargaba por si solo para que ella se lo hinchara mas.

_Eso es todo lo que tienes por demostrar?_ Dijo con veneno en la voz, retándolo a que satisficiera su deseo de ser poseída más salvaje más ferozmente, lo quería todo.

Él se inclino hacia ella y susurro a su oído.

_Esto solo son la preliminar pequeña tigresa.

Estrangulado y torturado, un gruñido desgarró su garganta. Sus dedos se liberaron del cuerpo de ella, pero los reemplazó con el amplio calor de su erección. Isabella se inmovilizó, la respiración casi detenida en su pecho mientras sentía la ardiente punta moverse contra ella.

-Te follaré hasta hartarme Isabella, hasta que me pidas piedad y entonces solo entonces me sentiré satisfecho de ti.

Isabella sintió fuego y relámpagos arqueándose sobre su piel, entre sus muslos mientras la dura carne comenzaba a invadirla. Estirada, ella jadeó, sus caderas arqueándose, las increíbles sensaciones se propagaron a través de ella mientras Edward se deslizaba más y más profundo dentro de su cuerpo.

_ Isabella. _Su nombre era un duro gemido que salía desgarrado de sus labios_. Diablos. Eres tan estrecha. Tan estrecha, para ser una callejera.

La mano de él soltó los botones de su ropa, algunos se desgarraron de sus costuras mientras los bordes se abrían. Inmediatamente sus labios estaban cubriendo la dura punta de un seno, su boca succionándolo con vehemencia mientras empujaba los últimos centímetros dentro de su cuerpo. Ella no aguantaría por mucho tiempo su liberación, pensó Isabella. No había forma de que aguantara el latigazo de calor y necesidad que ahora quemaba su cuerpo.

Que Edward Masen pudiera hacerle esto a una mujer no la sorprendía. El hecho de que la tuviera debajo de él, lloriqueando de placer, sin embargo era algo que le asombraba. Ella, la experta en los placeres carnales, estaba siendo arrastrada de placer mientras le susurraba lo caliente que estaba por al mismo tiempo que se introducía en su interior. Apretó los músculos entorno a él, gritando por si misma ante el latigazo de dolor y placer que la acción le provocó.

_Oh, infiernos. Isabella. No hagas eso. _Los labios de él estaban en su cuello, los dientes pellizcando su piel mientras luchaba por el control_. No lo hagas tigresa, no seré capaz de refrenarme y te tomare de manera salvaje.

¿Había perdido él el control sexualmente? Ella conocía mujeres que se lamentaban sobre el hecho de que nunca podían hacer que los hombres perdieran el control. Apretó más alrededor de él, sus caderas sacudiéndose mientras el calor escaldaba su vagina, haciéndola retorcerse de necesidad debajo de él.

No sabía quien sufría mas ella o el en su intento por ganara la guerra de sexo que no supo a que hora había comenzado.

Las caderas de él se retiraron y después empujaron con dureza, y Bella se oyó gritar mientras su carne vibraba y pulsaba a su alrededor. Sensación tras sensación irrumpían a través de ella, haciéndola arquearse más cerca de él, tensarse más a su alrededor.

_Quédate quieta, Isabella _le suplicó él ásperamente, clavando sus caderas contra las de ella en pequeños e involuntarios espasmos.

No pudo ayudarlo. La sensación era demasiado intensa, la necesidad arremetiendo en ella como un demonio buscando satisfacción y su satisfacción personal al verlo perder el control el siempre se había comportado tan controlado.

_Hazme gritar _murmuró ella, contemplándolo fijamente mientras él se elevaba sobre ella. Estaba sorprendida por la ronca sexualidad de su voz—. Por favor, Edward, nunca he gritado.

Se dijo así misma que todo era parte de la actuación para lograr descontrolarlo y ganar esta batalla en la cama la cual conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía que sus propias fuerzas flaqueaban ante las feroces arremetidas del dentro de ella.

Los ojos de él se abrieron sorprendidos. Por un segundo, largo e intenso, la observó sorprendido.

_ ¿Nunca? _gruñó la pregunta mientras su cuerpo parecía tensarse, preparándose para la acción. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus caderas mientras la hacían retroceder a lo largo de la cama.

La emoción le arrancó un grito. Su carne poco saciada, necesitaba movimientos, golpes y caricias. Estaba desesperada por más.

_Nunca _gritó ella bruscamente_. Quiero gritar. Solo una vez, Edward.

_ ¿Solo una vez? _Se levantó sobre ella, retirándose lentamente_. No Isabella, gritarás más que solo una vez.

Un lento y agudo grito llenó el interior de la habitación mientras él empujaba duro dentro de ella. Isabella sintió su vagina estirarse con un poco de protesta, pero aquel pequeño filo de dolor la hizo querer más. Siempre más. Y él no paró con solo uno. Una mano apretó su cadera mientras el brazo se enroscaba alrededor de sus hombros, y las caderas de él empezaban un duro y rítmico empuje que la hizo arquearse y gritar. La tensión en su interior, el fuego y el calor llenándola, estirándola en un tormento de placer tan torturado que empezó a temer la locura. No podía resistirlo. No podía. Estaba aumentando duramente, siempre aumentando, nunca liberando, nunca terminando.

Pero el no paró ahí la tomo de las nalgas y la empujo contra la cabecera de la cama y su cabeza quedo sobre ella le tomo con fuerza a tal grado que la cabecera comenzó a chocar con la pared y ella se perdió entre el placer de el llenándola y el dolor de sus manazas calvadas en sus caderas evitando que se moviera al mismo tiempo que su cabeza golpeaba con la cabecera de la cama.

_ ¿Edward? _El la llenaba ahora. No pararía, la tensión en su cuerpo estaba enroscándose más y más tensa, sin alivio, ni liberación. El temor de que la dejara a medias le dolía el cuerpo de necesidad por la liberación.

Ella se tensó contra él, su cabeza sacudiéndose, las caderas luchando contra su agarre mientras se sacudían a la vez en sus duros empujones. Podía sentir el grueso acero invasor entre sus muslos una y otra vez, dejando su cuerpo lleno y chorreante con la humedad pero el torturante apretón de erótica furia nunca se alivió dentro de ella.

_Pronto, Isabella _le jadeó al oído, los labios acariciando el lóbulo mientras ella luchaba contra el continuo ritmo—. Solo déjalo ir. No te preocupes. No luches contra mí.

_Está matándome _el grito resonó alrededor de ellos, aumentando de intensidad mientras el fuego se elevaba en su cuerpo.

No podía resistirlo. No podía aguantarlo. Moriría. La mataría.

_Entonces nos matará a los dos. _Se arqueó dentro de ella, su polla golpeaba dentro de ella como un martillo de carne y sangre intentando llevarla más allá del límite del delirio.

Ella trato de alcanzarlo con las manos para acariciar su amplio pecho pero el le sujeto las manos sobre la cabeza y las apretó contra la cabecera y ella ahogo un gemido ya que seguía perdida en luces destellantes y neblinas de placer.

El fiero empalamiento, la lujuria y necesidad la hicieron jadear y gritar. La tensión estaba enroscándose más tensa, el miedo ensartándose a través de la bruma de pasión, haciendo las sensaciones más fuertes y profundas. No sobreviviría a esto. No podría resistirlo.

Edward le bajó los brazos de un tirón, asiéndolas ahora mientras se elevaba sobre ella, la cara una máscara de furiosa determinación mientras disparaba su polla dentro de ella repetidamente. Los ruidos de carne mojada, jadeante necesidad y las suplicas de isabella llenaban el interior de la habitación. Ella se retorcía debajo de él, sus gritos elevándose en un crescendo ahora mientras el infierno empezaba a tragarla.

El miedo bordeaba sus gritos, su conciencia, pero ella no podía detener sus empujones, no podía detener la reacción de su cuerpo.

_Ahora, Isabella _gritó él ásperamente, inclinándose sobre ella, aplicando una presión sobre su clítoris que la envió directamente a la locura.

La pelvis de él golpeó contra el ultra sensible brote con un último y duro empujón y Sarah se sintió morir. Explotar, perdida en un mar de sensaciones que amenazaba con destruirla. Oía a alguien gritando mientras sentía su carne apretarse dolorosamente alrededor de su pistoneante polla. Gritar, rogar mientras su cuerpo se tensaba hasta el punto de ruptura, arqueándose tan tirante que temió romperse mientras ola tras ola de sorprendente liberación rompía sobre su cuerpo. Rasgó a través de su vagina, quemando más allá del estómago y destrozando su cordura como si volara sobre ella, a través de ella pareciendo que nunca acabaría hasta que por fin con un último y brutal espasmo de su cuerpo, se derrumbó en el asiento, sintiendo el cálido chorro del semen de Edward contra la suave carne de su interior.

El salió poco a poco de su cuerpo como queriendo detener el tiempo a su alrededor y retrasar lo inevitable la separación había llegado lo que acababan de compartir se lo había demostrado después de tanto tiempo y experiencia había perdido el control y había dejado salir el animal que siempre llevaba dentro y lo había dejado hacer con Isabela y saciar sus mas bajos instintos.

Estaba claro que esto no podía seguir así en esta situación ya que no se atrevía a llamar a esto relación. Ella tenía que desaparecer de su vida y su mundo para siempre, pero tampoco quería que siguiera entregándose a otros hombres por dinero, no podía soportar la sola idea de otro hombre tocándola o haciéndola gritar el saber que el había sido el primero le hincho el ego masculino al borde del éxtasis.

Decidió que si era su última noche la disfrutaría al máximo, la giro sobre la cama y comenzó a besarle la parte trasera del cuello mientras una de sus manos recorría su espalda hasta detenerse sobre su trasero, ella emitió un gemido de protesta al sentir sus manos y sus labios sobre su piel, no podía ser posible que quisiera mas la había dejado exhausta y sabia o al menos eso era lo que quería creer el debería estar igual.

_No estarás queriendo mas verdad?_ pregunto ella con duda en la voz, algo le decía que se había tomado muy en serio su amenaza de hacerla pedir piedad.

_Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer honor a mi palabra esto te demostrará que soy un hombre de palabra y como hasta ahora no te e oído pedir piedad pienso corregir eso.

Diciendo eso introdujo su mano debajo de su cuerpo levantando su trasero, dejándola expuesta a su mirada lujuriosa, ella solo alcanzó a gemir al sentir su intromisión sin juego previo, ella lo sintió entre el placer y el ardor de su encuentro anterior, él le estrujaba la caderas como no queriendo que ella se le escapara, soltando gemidos y ruñidos que se perdían con los de ella, quien a su vez trato de callarlos mordiendo una almohada.

Llegaron juntos al clímax avasallador que a él lo hizo reafirmar su decisión.

El se levanto al amanecer con una decisión se fijo en el cuerpo desnudo que yacía sobre las sabanas de seda que había comprado especialmente para ella quería que todo fuera especial para su estancia desde un principio había tenido la necesidad de complacerla hasta el mas mínimo detalle y no lo había notado, se vistió muy lentamente como retrasando su partida.

La observa desnuda y tuvo la inclinación de volver a acostarse y envolverla en sus brazos.

En lugar de eso saco un sobre y lo deposito sobre el buro que estaba junto a la gran cama se detuvo un momento para delinear suso rostro con las yemas de sus dedos empezó por las cejas y bajo por los pómulos llegando a sus labios en los cuales se detuvo un momento rememorando lo que podía hacer con ellos cerro los ojos a esa sensación se levanto y salió de la habitación dando instrucciones a sSeth y se dispuso a salir de su vida.

Ella se levanto para encontrarse sola en la gran habitación por alguna extraña razón eso le disgusto y se reprendió por eso no debía de añorar despertar en brazos de nadie pero por alguna extraña razón asi lo sentía.

Se levanto de un salto, tenía que salir de aquí lo antes posible, no se podía sentar a pensar en el vacio que se afianzaba a sus entrañas. Movió la cabeza negativamente para borrar cualquier pensamiento al respecto. Al momento que comenzó a vestirse noto el sobre que había sobre la mesita de noche se volvió a sentar sobre la cama y lo abrió para encontrar dentro un montón de dinero en fajos de 100 dólares lo saco todo y salieron otro par de sobres mas pequeños, dejo el dinero a un lado y abrió uno de los sobres, en el se encontraba documentos que la hacían propietaria de un departamento en una de las zonas mas exclusivas de la ciudad, se quedo sin aliento ¿a que venia todo esto? dejó el otro sobre de lado y tomo el ultimo sobre el cual lo abrió ya con las manos temblorosas al no saber con que se iba a encontrar, dentro había un par de llaves que cayeron en su regazo y saco las facturas de un automóvil.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta un movimiento afuera de la habitación la alertó por lo que se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a la misma.

_-He tú! sé que estas ahí te puedo oír, necesito hablarte, contesta-

Esperó a que respondiera pero en su lugar la puerta se abrió y delante de ella estaba el mismo hombre con quien había tropezado la primera vez que se había despertado en esta habitación,. se quedo igualmente impresionada por el tamaño el iba vestido como los hombres de negro con gafas y todo. Solo esperó que no sacara la lamparita y la deslumbrara para hacerla olvidar todo lo sucedo aunque pensándolo mejor, no seria tan mala idea si con eso borraba sus sentimientos de vacío y pesar.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente de esos pensamientos.

EÉl se acerco a ella de manera amenazante y ella trago en seco, por un instante pensó que la golpearía o algo peor, pero en su lugar metió la mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo derecho y fue entonces cuando ella se temió que fuera sacar un arma para matarla después de todo parecía ser que su estancia aquí se había acabado.

Fueron los minutos mas largos en toda su vida hasta que se dio cuenta que el extendía su mano hacia ella al mismo tiempo y por instinto cerro los ojos esperando oír una detonación pero en su lugar solo escucho el silencio.

Abrió un ojo para cerciorarse y después el otro muy lentamente como no creyendo lo que veía, delante de ella seguía el tipo con la mano estirada hacia ella pero en lugar de un arma en su mano sostenía un celular con la tapa levantada hacia ella para que lo tomara.

Ella estiro la mano temblorosa sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara a la espera de cualquier reacción de el para percibir el menor indicio o cualquier movimiento agresivo de su parte.

Tomo el celular de su mano y lo miro interrogativamente a la espera de una indicación de lo que quería que hiciera con el, pero aquel hombre se giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación sin esperar a ver lo que ella hacía.

Se quedo parada en el mismo lugar por un tiempo, no sabía cuánto, solo sabía que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido junto con ella, hasta que unos ruidos de fuera la volvieron a la realidad.

Puso mucha atención a los ruidos que escuchaba pero no lograba entender que los producía. Eeran como murmullos lejanos y a la vez alguien tratando de abrir la puerta, tomo el teléfono y trató de marcar algún numero que se le viniera a la cabeza para pedir ayuda pero las manos le temblaban tanto que no logro discar ningún numero, se quedo paralizada al ver que no tenía a quien llamar.

La puerta estallo hacia adentro, ella por instinto se lanzo hacia la cama tratando de llegar al otro extremo para tratar de cubrirse con ella.

-Bella eres tu? estás bien?, Bella contesta! soy Jasper!-

Ella salió del otro extremo de la cama con cautela al ver quien había irrumpido, salto sobre la cama la atravesó de un salto y se detuvo en seco al ver al hombre que venia detrás de Jasper. Era enorme! igual o mas que el carcelero.

- Hey chica linda, mi nombre es Emmett, tú debes de ser Bella encantado de conocerte-dicho esto le tomo la mano y se la beso, a ella le pareció algo extravagante dado su posición de mujer de la calle. pocos hombres la trataban de esa manera.

-Bella tenemos que salir de aquí, el guarda puede regresar en cualquier momento-

Ella se giro y tomo todo lo que había en la cama saco su bolso de debajo de la misma y lo hechó todo ahí. En cuanto se giró una Alice a punto de llorar la miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta con expectación, al momento se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo. Bella se quedó estática, pocas veces se permitía cualquier demostración de afecto para con nadie pero Alice no era nadie, era su única amiga o conocida y en estos momentos agradecía el abrazo. La rodeo con sus brazos hasta que oyó los sollozos y sintió el cuerpo de Alice temblar.

-Shhh Alice, todo está bien yo estoy bien ya paso-se retiro un poco para mirar el rostro de Alice y con la mirada le indico que todo estaba bien

-Por un momento creí que no volvería a verte temí encontrarte destrozada en un charco de sangre o algo por el estilo- en aquel momento Alice se detuvo y observo a Bella de los pies a la cabeza analizando su aspecto.

-ok si se supone que estabas raptada que haces vestida con ropas de diseñador y bien aseada? y no tienes ningún rasguño a menos que tomes esa mordida en tu cuello como alguna marca de dolor-instintivamente Bella se llevó la mano al cuello tratando de ocultarlo, al momento se sintió estúpida ya que era obvio que todos la habían visto.

-Eh chicas, no quiero interrumpir vuestro reencuentro, pero será mejor que nos vayamos no sea que el carcelero regrese a ver qué pasa.

Todos comenzaron a salir del lugar pero Bella se quedó atrás, se giró para dar una última mirada al lecho el cual lucia desordenado pero aun así le pareció que lo iba a extrañar solo la mano de Emmett la devolvió a la realidad.

-Vamos dulzura, es hora de ser libre por fin.

´"Libre" se dijo a sí misma, podría serlo alguna vez? por primera vez volvía a la realidad de su situación, los meses que paso encerrada fueron los únicos que en realidad se había sentido libre de toda responsabilidad había olvidado sus obligaciones y se había dedicado a disfrutar de tres comidas y una cama blanda y lo principal había disfrutado de los encuentros sexuales.

-LIBERTAD? No lo creo- se dijo tan bajo que solo ella se escuchó

Ahora tendría que volver a la realidad a mendigar con su cuerpo a tener hambre….o NO?

Tomo su bolsa y se aferro a ella como un salvavidas y entonces involuntariamente una sonrisa se dibujo e su rostro Alice la vio y se alegro de ver que su aspecto cambiaba con solo una sonrisa.

- Eso es bella esa es la actitud asía la libertad vas a ver que todo va salir bien hada Alice se encargara de eso

Bella volvió a sonreír y asintió, claro que iba a cambiar.

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, se que había prometido actualizar hace una eternidad pero e estado muy liada al igual que mi beta y no me dio tiempo hasta ahora de poder actualizar.

Espero que este año se les cumplan todos sus deseos principalmente los oscuros.

Y por favor no me manden a los vulturi prometo hacer las actualizaciones mas seguidas.

Palabra.

Espero sus comentarios al respecto.

XOXO.


	9. El Inicio

**Hola mil disculpas por el retraso pero e tenido demaciados problemas personales que me han inpedido de una u otra manera seguir con esta historia, pero no pienso dejarla, eh vuelto y espero ponerme al dia, sin mas les dejo este cap y espero que les guste.**

**saludos y gracias a mi beta ginebra, nuria te quiero mil.**

**Ya saben los personajes de SM y la historia de una servidora.**

* * *

Para muchos podía ser un día como cualquier otro pero para ella era el inicio de una nueva vida, habían pasado semanas desde que se había recluido en su antiguo departamento para no olvidar sus orígenes, no lo había hecho con el fin de ahogarse en la pena sino todo lo contrario, para ella era el inicio de una nueva vida.

Abrió las cortinas de par en par para que la luz entrara en ese pequeño espacio que en un tiempo fue su hogar y que ahora sería solo un recuerdo que se juró no olvidar, ya que el que se olvida de sus errores pasados tiende a volver a cometerlos.

Tomó un pequeño bolso en el cuál echó algunas partencias, solo lo necesario para lo planeado. Ya no necesitaría su ropa, era demasiado escandalosa para sus propósitos, aunque no había decidido dejar del todo su profesión. Sí se juró enfocarlo en otra clase de clientes, ahí estaba el punto de la I y para eso necesitaría cambiara su aspecto y todo su guardarropa.

No pretendía dejar atrás. Solo adaptarse a las circunstancias, durante mucho tiempo se preguntó lo que significaba esa palabra. La psicóloga del ultimo albergue en el que estuvo le hizo referencia a que ella solo había sido víctima de las circunstancias, lo cual en su momento no comprendió pero en este punto de su vida supo lo que significaba y se dijo que ya no sería más victima de la misma sino que la usaría a su favor.

Analizó durante semanas los pros y los contras de su situación y las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, de ahí el hecho de que seguiría en la misma línea de trabajo pero dirigida a otro tipo de clientes de los cuales no solo sacaría dinero sino que también posición y status en las altas esferas del upper side, usaría todas las armas que la vida le dio para conseguir sus objetivos.

Salió del viejo edificio y se encamino al inicio de su nueva vida, lo primero que hizo fue comprar un móvil y llamar a quien sabia le ayudaría con su primera tarea.

_Alice, hola si soy yo, no no pasa nada solo que necesito de tu ayuda_ se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta, la cual llego un par de segundo después de haber formulado la pregunta.

_Si dime en que te puedo ayudar? Aparte de no estorbar_ Isabela sintió una punzada de remordimiento por como la había tratado el día que habían ido en su rescate, aun así no se arrepentía ya que no quería que nadie viera el estado en el que se encontraba, nadie tenía que saber nunca lo que le había afectado el que él se marchara.

_Lamento lo que paso pero era necesario que me quedara sola para analizar mis opciones y el rumbo que tomaría mi vida de ahora en adelante, espero poder compensarte y como muestra de buena voluntad_ Inspiró profundamente antes de continuar para que pareciera que era un gran esfuerzo lo que diría a continuación_ Te invito a un día de chicas, ya sabes spa, compras ,salón.

Tuvo que retirarse de la bocina o auricular para evitar sufrir daño en el oído.

_¿Estás hablando en serio,? No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué hiciste con mi amiga y quien eres tú? Si que te hizo bien el largo descanso que te tomaste para re direccionar tu vida.

Isabella suspiro no de buen agrado pero sabía que tenía que comenzar a nivelar sus prioridades para lo que tenía en mente tenía que cuidar su aspecto y nadie mejor que Alice para eso, después de todo era lo más cercano a un familiar que tenia.

_¿Dónde te encuentras?, Yo estoy saliendo del departamento ¿qué te parece si tomas el metro y nos vemos en el centro comercial que se encuentra cerca de Park Avenue?

Isabella hizo un cálculo para saber en cuanto tiempo llegaría, tenía demasiada hambre y el olor de los hot dogs le hicieron agua la boca.

-Tengo que tomar dos líneas así que llego como en 1 hora aproximadamente, ¿te parece bien?

_Si, si está bien, así paso a ver a Jasper a su nueva oficina para decirle que no llegare hasta la noche para que no se preocupe.

Isabella tragó fuerte al imaginarse todo lo que estaría planeando su pequeña amiga para llevarse todo el día en ello. Decidió que después de todo se lo debía por lo que no puso objeción y se propuso degustar su perrito caliente como si fuero alta cocina.

Después de la hora mencionada. Isabella llegó a la entrada del enorme centro comercial el cual contaba con 5 pisos en los cuales se encontraban diversos aparadores de los mejores diseñadores y restaurantes de alta cocina, las puertas se abrieron al momento que el sensor notó su presencia, por lo que comenzó a caminar sobre los pisos de mármol del lujoso lugar.

Al principio se dijo que era demasiado para ella, había demasiado lujo, figuras que daba miedo mirar por miedo a que con un ligero roce se vinieran abajo.

Entró en un par de tiendas pero las miradas desdeñosas de las vendedoras le hicieron ver que no era bienvenida debido a su aspecto, lo que le hizo reír para sus adentros ya que nunca había considerado medir a las personas por la cantidad de dinero que llevaran si no la forma de actuar ante el dinero mismo y los ricos se mostraban tan vulgares en presencia del dinero que pensó nunca serian mejor que ella.

Decidió esperar a Alice en una de las cafeterías que se encontraban en el tercer nivel-,fue el más modesto aunque un simple café negro le costó 5$

La chica que la atendió le ofreció una sonrisa agradable como dando a entender que sabía cómo se sentía y vio que en el broche con su nombre ponía Liza.

_¿Liza me podrías por favor traer un panecillo de arándano para o acompañar mi café?

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y con un asentimiento se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la amplia vitrina donde se encontraban los postres, Cogió uno, lo puso en un pequeño plato y lo colocó en la mesa junto al café.

_Si necesita algo mas, no dude en solicitarlo, estaré encantada en servirle.

A Isabella le agradó mucho más la chica, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había sonreído con tanto calor humano en el gesto.

Después de un rato se cansó de esperar y decidió que caminar un rato le ayudaría a despejar mas su mente para agregar más ideas a todas las que tenia y así lograr en menos tiempo sus objetivos.

Llegó hasta el extremo sur del mall el cual tenia una vista hermosa de toda la ciudad. Había algunas personas con niños observando como se ocultaba el sol entre los edificios para dar paso a la luna, se recargó en el barandal de uno de los ventanales que cubrían todo lo alto y ancho de la vista, y decidió que desde ahí se veía la inmensidad de la ciudad cuan grande era y al igual que las demás personas miro como el sol desaprecia entre los edificios.

A lo lejos vio un helicóptero que avanzaba en dirección del sol y pareciera que se estrellaría con él si no se detenía hasta que en un momento dado solo fue un punto en el horizonte y después nada.

Se dijo que así mismo pensaba desaparecer su antigua ella para renacer como la luna inmensa grande que nadie pudiera ignorar a su paso, bajo la vista para ver como miles de personas avanzaban en distintas direcciones sumidos en sus preocupaciones.

Se giro y contemplo a su alrededor como ahí también las personas caminaban sin cesar de un lado a otro buscando algo que los hiciera feliz, un perfume, una joya algo que el dinero pudiera comprar.

Miro como las chicas que la habían desdeñado por su atuendo salían de la tienda al parecer era su hora comer, y le dedicaban las mismas miradas que anteriormente le habían dedicado en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la tienda de ropa exclusiva.

Rió para sus adentros ya que no sabían que ellas nunca serian mas que ella ya que no pensaba dejarse llevar por los excesos y jamás mediría alas personas por la cantidad de ceros que tuviera su cuenta.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando una persona se le acerco por atrás hasta que esta la sorprendió con estrepitoso chillido muy conocido para su pesar.

_Bella que bueno que llegaste, mira ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para todo lo que tenia planeado pero podemos empezar a platicar y ver cuales son tus planes, de ahora en adelante._

_Vaya veo que no has cambiado, y si tienes razón ya me imagino cuales eran tus planes y no tenemos tiempo para ellos, por el momento necesito ropa nueva ya que la que tenia la deje para que la donaran a un albergue además de que no me servia para mis propósitos.

_Me encanta verte tan dispuesta, hay tanto que podemos hacer solo dime que estilo y yo me encargo de todo. No mejor no yo misma te diré que estilo te queda, para lucir más chic y más ala ultima moda, algo sofisticado te quedaría bien.

Isabella vio las vestimentas de su amiga y tuvo que admitir que el conjunto le quedaba a la perfección pero a ella no se le vería igual con sus poco proporcionado cuerpo, tuvo un pensamiento de que tal vez se haría una cirugía para aumentar el busto, pero lo desechó al momento de haberlo pensado, ya que eso requería hospital y era al ultimo lugar que iría.

Se dejo arrastrar por Alice, por las tiendas que encontraron abiertas, no dejaron una sin visitar hasta que llegaron a las que le habían hecho mal gesto por su aspecto a lo que Alice entro al desquite, con su singular buen estado de animo. Y su lengua de dos filos, le pareció que fue ayer cuando la encontró en aquel callejón, a la mano de dios.

Se pregunto en ese momento que hubiera pasado si sus decisiones hubieran sido distintas, si esos ojos castaños no la hubieran ablandado a tal grado de sentirse responsable por su persona a pesar de apenas haberla conocido.

Isabella estaba de pie junto a la ventana, obser vando cómo la lluvia azotaba NY, mientras su amiga la observaba con mirada de preocupación. Sabía que su rostro mostraba la tensión que le producía la decisión que tenia que tomar y, una vez más, había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos. Con sólo veinticuatro años, debería tener una visión más despreocupada de la vida, pero la presión que soporta ba era un peso dos veces mayor del que podrían cargar la mayoría de las mujeres. Y lo peor era que solo ella sabia cuanto peso venia cargando, era indispensable que así siguiera en el mundo que pensaba entrar podría tener repercusiones y había demasiado en juego y solo ella era la única responsable, no estaba dispuesta a arrastrar a Alice en ese turbulento juego, sabia que en cuanto Alice se enterara tal vez no le agradaría la idea pero era mejor así.

Ya había hablado con Jasper al respecto y el se haría cargo de los asuntos legales, con un intermediario que jamás sabría de la existencia de Isabella.

Es lo mejor se repetía así misma, pero no acababa de convencerse ya que le parecía demasiado doloroso.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Alice entro a su recamara y tenia mucho tiempo viéndola, y se dio cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo y no se había percatado de los cambios que habían surgido en Isabella,.

Cuando ellas se conocieron Isabella si bien nunca fue gorda tenia su cuerpo con formas y un brillo en los ojos, que no supo decir ella cuando fue que lo perdió, se reprendió a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo que Isabella la necesitaba, que había tenido que recurrir a la prostitución para poder comer, y ella envuelta en su burbuja de cristal no había estado ahí para ella cuando mas la necesito.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta se acerco a ella para pudiera percatarse de su presencia y a pesar de su estatura le rodeo los hombros e inclino su cabeza en el pecho de Isabella, ella en un principio se sorprendió por el hecho de que no la había notado entrar y el abrazo no la sorprendió tanto ya que sabia lo efusiva que era la enana.

Pero cuando sintió los sollozos y su cuerpo comenzar a temblar se preocupo y trato de deshacerse de su agarre._Perdón_ dijo entre sollozos_ Perdóname, por favor _ logro articular antes de soltarse a llorar mas intensamente.

_Que pasa enana, que tienes_ le pregunto sin recibir respuesta, solo los sollozos que cada vez eran más fuertes hasta convertirse en un verdadero llanto.

_Dime que esta mal Alice por favor me estas asustando_ Le dijo pero en lugar de intentar desasirse la apretó mas a ella para tratar de calmarla.

La arrastro con ella hasta la cama y la hizo sentarse junto con ella una enfrente de la otra para poder ver su rostro y de esa manera intentar descubrir que le sucedía.

Después de un largo momento por fin Alice se calmo, y poco a poco se separo de Isabella pero siempre con la cabeza gacha. Isabella le levantó el rostro con las yemas de los dedos y al mismo tiempo tomo una caja de pañuelo de papel y se lo puso en su regazo, Alice lo tomo y comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas que todavía caían por su rostro pero con menos intensidad que al principio.

Una vez que por fin se calmo Isabella le trajo un vaso de agua para que terminara de calmarse. Y espero a que se lo terminara, para comenzar el interrogatorio.

_Ahora si, puedes decirme que tengo que perdonarte?.

Alice respiro hondo y con los labios aun temblorosos comenzó a explicarse_ Bella nos conocemos desde hace mas de una década y aun así con todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, no fui capaz de ver que estabas en problemas. Tu siempre as estado para mi tanto en las buenas como en las malas, me as apoyado en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida y yo…_comenzó a temblarle la voz de nuevo_ y.. ,No pude darme cuenta de cuanto me necesitabas, de lo mucho que estabas sufriendo, de la necesidad que tenias.

_Pero es…. _ Comenzó Bella pero Alice levanto la mano para acallar su replica.

_No trates de negar, lo que es obvio a la vista de todo el mundo, hasta Jasper se dio cuenta antes de mi no se como fue que deje que llegaras a tocar fondo, y no hacer nada.

Isabella la escucho en silencio y aunque intento detener su diatriba Alice constantemente se lo impedía, de una u otra manera, Isabella respiro hondo y la dejo terminar.

_Sé que te sientes mal por no haber estado ahí, pero si te sirve de consuelo fueron mis malas decisiones las que me colocaron en esa situación pude haber recurrido a ti, para que me ayudaras y en lugar de eso como siempre decidí hacer esto sola y ve como resulto._ Respiro hondo para poder seguir._Intentaré de ahora en adelante apoyarme mas en ti cuando sienta que ya no puedo, y me este metiendo en problemas, ok? _Dijo en tono conciliador, y ala vez con un sentimiento de culpa, ya que sabia que pudo haber pedido ayuda pero era demasiada su soberbia que prefirió las calles a depender de nadie.

Y ahora despues de haberle prometido que intentaria acudir a ella cuendo estuviera en problemas estaba haciendo justo lo contrario al haber recurrido, jasper y a un perfecto desconocido antes que a ella.

Se abrazaron un largo rato en el cual Isabella en silencio pedía perdón a su única amiga, estarle mintiendo pero ala vez se sentía aliviada de no tener que involucrarla mas en el asunto.

Ambas salieron de la habitación hacia la cocina donde se sentaron a contarse anécdotas de su juventud, y entre risas y de vez en cuando lagrimas se paso la mayor parte de la noche, cuando por fin se fueron a dormir una de las dos sentía tranquila por creía que el mañana lo arreglaría todo y la otra solo se fue a intentar dormir otra noche con la esperanza de no tener pesadillas y con la incertidumbre de sí el mañana seria el comienzo del fin o el fin de lo que comenzó hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

Después de revolverse en su cama sin poder dormir Isabella decidió levantarse. Contempló las estancias abiertas y demasiado grandes antes de andar hacia las puertas de cristal que conducían al balcón. Las abrió, salió fuera, estremeciéndose ante el aire fresco, observando mientras los copos de nieve creaban una cortina de blanco ante ella.

Suspiró mientras se envolvía entre sus brazos y se frotó con ellos, incapaz de entrar todavía. Aquí se sentía protegida, en el gélido viento y la nieve cayendo. Y se preguntaba si podría excluir la repentina oscuridad deprimente que la rodeaba. Girándose, volvió a entrar en el apartamento, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella. El teléfono sonó en la mesita de noche y contestó enseguida para evitar que Alice despertara. Cogiendo el inalámbrico miró el número que se mostraba. El móvil de Emmett. No tenía ganas de hablar con él esta noche. O esta mañana. ¿Por qué destruir los recuerdos de una bella amistad con una relación que sabia de antemano que no-funcionaria ya que solo uno de los dos amaría, y el solo amaba una imagen que evocaba un recuerdo? Puso el teléfono otra vez en la base y le bajo el volumen para que solo pudiera vibrar.

Sacándose la bata la dejó al pie de la cama y deslizó las sandalias de los pies. Acomodó las sabanas que se habían desacomodado mientras el teléfono seguía vibrando.

Miro hacia los ventanales y pudo ver los primeros rayos del sol entre los edificios.

La noche había acabado demasiado pronto. Intentó sonreír ante el pensamiento, pero en cambio una lágrima cayó lentamente por su mejilla

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses desde que había salido de NY y añoraba regresar a la gran manzana a parte de que había descuidado los negocios que ahí tenia sabia que por el bien de la empresa y su muy planeada vida personal tenia que poner tierra de por medio antes de que pasara a mayores no había pretendido sentir tal necesidad del calor de un cuerpo femenino como lo sintió en cuanto tomo la decisión de dejarla partir.

Subió la cortina de la ventanilla para ver como se asomaba en el horizonte la ciudad, y sus rascacielos pero le había servido de mucho que sus negocios en Chicago habían tenido necesidad de sus estrategias para negociar y luego había tenido que partir a Europa para poner las cartas sobre la mesa con la familia Volturi quienes desde que el tenia uso de razón eran la realeza en lo que se refiere a la mafia se sabia incluso que el mismo Al Capone en su tiempo temió ser visto como enemigo suyo.

Por lo que prefería no ponerse de por medio a menos que deseara morir lento y dolorosamente a manos de los múltiples, asesinos y verdugos del familia de Volterra.

En cuanto se subió al auto que lo esperaba dio indicaciones para que lo llevaran a su antiguo departamento necesitaba darse una ducha y descansar había decidido que se tomaría unos días para él y nada de negocios ya había tenido bastante de eso en Chicago.

_Sam me tienes lo que te pedí?

Le había regresado su puesto a Sam después de un acto heroico de su parte pero ahora aparte de ser uno de sus guarda espaldas era su chofer e investigador.

_Si, señor todo esta en el folder que esta debajo de su asiento.

Edward se inclino para meter la mano debajo del asiento y tomo el folder, y reviso cada una de las hojas y fotos que ahí venían. Noto un gran cambio en su apariencia siempre le habia parecido guapa pero ahora respladecia con esa ropa y el peinado el color de cabello era el mismo pero tenia un brillo especial que resaltaba el color chocolate con sus ojos. Y entonces lo vio, justo alado de ella en una mesa sentados muy juntos el tenia su brazo sobre el respaldo y la mano caia sobre su hombro la miraba de una manera muy significativa para que solo fueran amigos y ella se veia comoda con el.

Con la cara crispada con los nervios pregunto._Quien es Emmett McCarty?

Sam noto el timbre irritado de su voz y con mucha cautela tratando de medir el estado de animo por el retrovisor contesto._ Si gusta seguir leyendo el informe ahí viene toda la información de él y su trabajo.

_Ya sé que aquí viene toda su vida, lo que pregunte es que es él para ella, que relación tiene, y de donde salió, anteriormente ella no tenia a nadie mas que a la compañía de Whitlock.

_Eso todavía se esta averiguando pero en realidad la relación es con Whitlock.

_Que tiene que ver con Whitlock?

_Todavía necesito confirmar la información pero al parecer fueron compañeros en el colegio.

Al seguir ojeando el contenido del folder descubrió una foto de Isabella del brazo de Emmett muy sonriente al parecer salían de algún evento, ella tenia una de sus manos sobre el bícep de él y lo miraba con ojos de ternura, como si mirara a alguien muy querido.

Apretó los dientes mientras el enojo aumentaba en su interior, oscuro y salvaje. Un enojo que luchaba por mantener contenido, simplemente porque había otras emociones, igual de intensas, igual de oscuras, que venían con ello.

Cuando abandonó la limosina inspiró un duro y salvaje aliento y se prometió que iba a permanecer tan lejos de esa compañía como fuera posible. Porque le hacía desear, y lo que deseaba, lo sabía, ella nunca se lo daría. Y aunque se lo diera de ninguna manera lo podría tomar.

Se metió a su departamento y decidió tomar un largo baño, dejo el folder en el escritorio de su despacho el cual se encontraba en la primera puerta ala izquierda, decorado como la oficina de un contable con innumerables libros de contabilidad y administración colocados en orden sobre un librero de madera de encino con grabados estilo Louis XV. El librero ocupaba toda la pared que estaba detrás del escritorio por lo que la persona que se sentaba en él le daba la espalda.

Tenia una mesa para té en la esquina derecha donde se encontraba un juego de cafetera y todos los utensilios para preparar el mismo así como una vajilla de para 4 personas, la mesa era de madera con las patas curvas y la superficie tenia una placa de mármol que le habían enviado como regalo hacía algunos años.

Sobre el escritorio una computadora de ultima generación junto al teléfono era todo lo que adornaban el mismo, era demasiado austero, para una persona con semejante cantidad de dinero.

El intruso entra en el departamento con una llave que le había sacado ala original años atrás con la que podía entrar al departamento en los horarios que sabia que no había nadie.

Lo había visto salir hacia menos de una hora y sabia por su agenda que no regresaría hasta después de la medianoche, por las altas ventanas se veía el sol ocultándose tras los edificios anunciando el crepúsculo.

El intruso se movió por el departamento a sabiendas de que no había nadie que pudiera impedir su entrada, sabia de antemano que estaría solo para lo que había venido.

Observó, y consideró lo que vio. Edward Masen no era un hombre conocido por sus debilidades, y no era un hombre conocido por su estupidez. Lo había demostrado muchas veces, una y otra vez. Y su familia había sido una de las que lo habían subestimado y habían pagado caro su error.

El no conocia la derrota sin llevarse a su contrincante entre las patas. Por lo que debería de ser más astuto que él y más hábil en el modo de escabullirse.

Era un hombre que sería muy difícil de destruir, y se había fijado esa meta desde hacia mucho tiempo, tiempo paladeo esta palabra en su boca y sintió el degustar del triunfo anticipado.

Destruir a Edward era esencial. Ponerle de rodillas, obligarlo a sufrir. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Tenia que pagar por el sufrimiento que había inflingido al atravesarse en su camino.

¿Pero dónde era el mejor lugar para golpear?

Lo que Edward había hecho descansaba exclusivamente en sus hombros y él era el único que tendría que sufrir por aquello. Tenía que sufrir por ello; no había otra opción. Lo vería destruido y en agonía la muerte era demasiado buena para él.

Edward no era un hombre que conociera el remordimiento. No era un hombre que entendiera el sufrimiento que otros tenían que tratar. Porque no se preocupaba por nadie excepto de sí mismo. Si sólo, si sólo hubiera una debilidad para encontrar. Entonces se haría justicia. Entonces, Edward entendería que jamás debió intervenir en su camino.

El objetivo era destruir a Edward Masen. Ahora, debía encontrar la herramienta.

En cuanto tomo el folder y comenzó a leer supo que había encontrado la herramienta y el sabor de la venganza volvió a subir a su paladar y lo pudo degustar con mas intensidad que antes.

Tomo fotos de la mayoría de los documento y los dejo todos donde los había encontrado sabia que para llevar a cabo su cometido tenia que ser demasiado meticuloso con todo lo que toco y dejo el departamento tal y como lo había encontrado a su llegada. Salió cual serpiente entre los pasillos arrastrándose a través de la oscuridad por los rincones más oscuros y menos transitados y así el se perdió en la penumbra de la noche en la gran ciudad.

* * *

**Bueno chicas que les parecio espero les haya gustado, y epero su comentarios tanto buenos como malos para mejorar los fallos, nos vemos en el proximo.**

**XOXO**


End file.
